


Wee Angels and Family

by Sea_Scribbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Angst, Angst and Feels, Baby Angels (Supernatural), Child Death, Child Murder, Christmas Caroling, Cosplay, De-Aged Balthazar (Supernatural), De-Aged Castiel (Supernatural), De-Aged Gabriel (Supernatural), Doctor Who References, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hellhounds, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Balthazar (Supernatural), Kid Castiel (Supernatural), Kid Fic, Kid Gabriel (Supernatural), Nightmares, Sick Castiel (Supernatural), Sick Character, Singing, Team Free Will, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wee Angels Reboot, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sea_Scribbles/pseuds/Sea_Scribbles
Summary: Sam and Dean have fought monsters, demons, and angels but now they must battle the greatest challenge of all. Parenthood.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello old readers and new. This is a "reboot" of Wee Angels which was posted on fanfic.net in 2013. I am the original writer and since I was not happy where I took the original story, I have decided to give another try at it here on AO3. Most of the story will remain unchanged from the original but instead of getting overly plotty as I did with the original I'm going to stick to cute and fun stories with a bit of angst mixed in here and there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a hunt for a powerful witch goes wrong, the Winchesters find themselves struggling with parenthood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue was originally chapter 23 of Wee Angels. If you want to read that version click [HERE](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9937134/23/The-Wee-Angels) to read it on Fanfic.net.
> 
> Fanart by the amazing [animaatra](http://animaatra-syingart.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Also check out her My Hero Academia fanfics at [Anima293](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima293/pseuds/Anima293).

The soft clicking of keys on an old keyboard whispered through the cracks of Sam and Dean’s hotel room. Sam was seated on his bed, legs crossed under himself as he typed furiously on his laptop. He was looking up leads on a case somewhere in the next state over. From what he could tell, it was a witch causing all the trouble and a powerful one at that. He had called Bobby to see if the hunter would be willing to give him a hand but the old man was busy looking up some lore for another group of hunters. Luckily, they had a plan B.

Dean cleared his throat suddenly and the younger Winchester glanced up from his typing, his eyes drifting over to where his brother stood in the center of their shared room. Dean had been there for a while now, arms raised up as he spoke with a weary sigh.

"I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here to help kick some witch ass."

Sam let out a snort on hearing the prayer. “Maybe if you tried praying like a normal person he’d answer,” he suggested.

Dean groaned and flopped back onto his bed. "Fucking angel needs to check his messages.” He stretched his arms over his head, joints popping. “How long have I been praying? An hour?”

“Ten minutes.”

“There’s no way that was only—”

"Hello, Dean."

Dean let out a surprised squeak and Sam stifled a laugh. In the blink of an eye, Castiel had manifested in their hotel room. He was standing by the bed, leaning over Dean and staring at him with wide blue eyes.

"Cas, we've talked about this." The hunter pushed Cas back with the palms of his hands. “Personal space.”

Castiel let Dean push him away. “My apologies,” he said and he took a seat beside Dean on the edge of the bed. “You called?”

"Yeah, for hours.”

“Ten minutes,” Sam corrected.

Dean ignored his younger brother and kept his gaze on Cas. “Where were you?" he asked. “Heaven keeping a tight leash or something?”

Cas sighed and looked up towards the heavens like he was looking at his brothers and sisters. "Michael was entertaining us with a very long lecture on—"

"Cassie, you little rebel.”

For the second time that night, Dean let out a startled squeak. Though, Sam couldn’t make fun of him for it this time. For he too had let out a small cry as both Balthazar and Gabriel suddenly appeared in their room.

“I can't believe you ditched Michael's little rant to go hang out with these two." Balthazar snapped his fingers, scotch magically appearing in his hand.

Gabriel stretched his arms like he'd been sitting for hours. "These two are a bad influence on you, little bro," Gabriel teased. “You never skip out on meetings.”

Cas tilted his head to the side and glanced in Dean and Sam's directions. "In this case, I think my skipping is acceptable," the angel stated simply.

"What they call you here for anyway?" Gabe asked and he wedged himself between Castiel and Dean on the bed.

"We're right here you know!" Dean shouted at the angels. "There's some freaky powerful witch patrolling the next state over. We thought maybe an angel could take her down better than us.”

Cas got up from his spot and glanced up at the sky again. "Better than listening to Michael's speech, no?" he asked his brothers.

Both Balthazar and Gabriel looked up at the same time, almost like they were listening to Michael’s speech.

"Definitely,” Gabriel agreed with a roll of his eyes. “I do enjoy when Cupid shows up though. He always seems to speed up the lecture.”

A sickened look crossed over Castiel's face while Balthazar burst out laughing.

"Come on, Cassie! It was hilarious!"

"I didn't think so."

Dean glanced away from the angels as they bickered and met his younger brother’s eyes. Sam shrugged at him and continued to watch the angels talk with a small smile on his face. It had been a while since he and Dean had worked with all three angels. Though it was probably going to lead to both him and his brother having headaches by the end of the night, Sam looked forward to the job just up ahead.

* * *

 

Sam couldn’t help but think the case was the easiest witch hunt he and Dean had gone on. The second Dean had driven Baby into the town their witch had last been sighted, the angels had stiffened and rattled off directions for Dean to take. They could sense the witch with their grace and in moments, they were rolling up to an abandoned warehouse.

“This it?”

The angels each nodded. They had quieted down since entering the town. They had been overly chatty at first but now they were silent and staring at the warehouse like the place had sprouted wings.

Sam didn't like that look. They had been so overly confident before but now they looked like they wanted to turn back around.

“You guys okay?” Dean asked, having noticed the change too.

"Her power is strong…stronger than most," Cas whispered.

“It’s fine.” Gabriel hopped out of the Impala and held the door for his brothers. “We’re angels. We can take down a witch.

Sam turned to share a concerned look with his brother but the man was already outside and following the angels to the warehouse. Sam bothered his bottom lip but followed after his brother and the angels.  He squashed down his nerves as Gabriel waved a hand over the door. Now wasn’t the time to be hesitant. The witch was powerful and everyone had to be on their toes.

The hunters and angels slowly moved through the halls of the warehouse. Rabbits and goat heads hanged on the ceiling, blood dripping into bowls sitting on the floor of one of the warehouses many rooms.

Balthazar raised a brow, pointing at one of the markings on the floor. “That's Enochian," he said, his voice soft as he spoke the words.

Cas and Gabriel both glanced around the room. There was uneasiness in their eyes again and Sam felt his nerves starting to build up again.  

"How does a witch know—”

"I had help."

Heads snapped up at the raspy voice to see an old woman with long white hair and penetrating grey eyes.

The angels sidestepped in front of the hunters.

Dean and Sam both gave each other a look. Something was definitely wrong.

"Who are you?" Castiel hissed and a clap of both thunder and lightning sounded from outside.

The witch chuckled, twirling a strand of hair in her fingers as she looked the angels over. "Oh, yes, you three will do just fine,” she muttered, licking her lips. "Perfectly fine."

Gabriel stepped in front of his younger brother. "The Seraph asked you a question, Witch. I suggest you answer," he hissed.

The witch stopped smirking and met Gabriel's gaze. "I am your salvation, Messenger."  She started to mutter a spell under her breath then and the angels tensed, preparing themselves for whatever attack was about to be sent their way.

At first, nothing happened. The witch’s words bounced off the walls of the warehouse but the lights didn’t flicker and the wind didn’t pick up.

Sam wondered if the spell was a fluke at first but the sudden clatter of angel blades hitting the concrete floor bellow proved him wrong.

"Cas?!"

The angels were hunched over now, their bodies shaking as they sputtered and wheezed in pain.

Dean had rushed in front of the angels protectively. His gun was up, ready to fire but the witch waved a hand at him, sending the older Winchester flying into a bundle of crates.

"CAS!" Dean called out again and he struggled to pick himself up. “Sammy, get them out of there!”

Sam snapped out of his initial shock and rushed to the angels. He grabbed ahold of Castiel and Balthazar but the witch stopped him from doing anything more than pulling them back onto their feet. She waved a hand at him, sending him flying into Dean.

The two brothers collapsed back onto the floor and were quickly blinded as white light shot out throughout the warehouse. The true voices of the angels flooded the place and just when Sam thought he was going to go deaf from the noise, it stopped.

Sam and Dean blinked open their eyes as the light began to fade.

The witch was gone and all that was left of the three angels were their scorched clothing.

“No.”

Sam looked up at his brother. The older hunter was moving slowly towards the clothes, his eyes wide and his bottom lip shaking. “They can’t. They're angels.”

Sam pushed himself shakily to his feet and reached for his brother. “Dean—”

“Angels don't just get whacked off by some warty old lady with a few magic cards, Sam!” Dean yelled at his brother. He ran his hands through his hair as he tried to push down his quickly building emotions. It wasn't working.

"Dean, it’s..." Sam stopped, his mouth falling shut and his eyes zeroing in on the heap of clothes on the floor of the warehouse.

Dean let out an enraged cry and kicked an old crate. "Son of a bitch!" he clamped his hands over his eyes. “They may have been dicks, but hell they were still family! I shouldn’t have called Cas down to help.”

“Dean.”

“Hell, we shouldn’t have even messed with this bitch. We knew she was powerful. What were we—”

"Dean!" Sam yelled and he grabbed hold of his brother. He pointed at the angels’ clothing and the two brothers watched as something rustled beneath the old coats and shirts.

"What the hell?"

Dean snatched up one of the angel blades from the floor and slowly approached the clothes. Sam followed, gun ready to fire at whatever it was hiding under the clothes of their friends.

“On the count of two, I’ll pick up the shirt.”

Sam nodded.

“One...two…”

The shirt flew into the air.

"Dwean! Sammy!"

Dean and Sam stared wide-eyed at the three children now sitting in the heap of clothes. They looked like ordinary human children at first glance, but on the second both Winchesters could see that they were definitely everything other than ordinary. Each of them had a pair of wings sticking out from between their shoulder blades. The larger had big golden wings, the middle had shiny silver ones, and the smallest of them all had small black feathers.

"Holy shit." Dean gasped and the angel blade in his hand clattered to the floor.

* * *

Sam and Dean sat in Bobby’s office the next morning. They were tired from a night of driving but there was no time to sleep. They had three baby angels and they needed to get back to normal.

Castiel was wrapped in nothing but his old trench coat in Dean’s arms. He had slept most of the way to Bobby’s so he was wide awake now and playing with Dean’s fingers.

Balthazar was a little more lively than his little brother. He stumbled around the room with his too big shirt still hanging off his shoulder, exploring Bobby’s books and knick-knacks with childlike curiosity.

As for Gabriel, the older angel was snoring away in Sam’s arms, his wings acting as a makeshift blanket.

Sam sighed as he stared at the angel in his arms. “What are we going to do with them?” he asked.

Bobby walked into the room then, his brow pinched into a frown. "Well, look after them is one," Bobby said, slamming a book on the table. "According to the books, these guys' graces are useless. They don't even have enough power to make the lights flicker.”

“Wait so—”

“They’re vulnerable,” Bobby said, meeting Dean’s gaze as he cut the older Winchester off. “If a demon gets their hands on them they'll be dead instantly."

Dean’s face paled and he glanced down at Castiel. The angel met Dean’s gaze, blue eyes filled with innocence and trust.

"Are they like other infants? Do they sleep, eat, or talk?" Bobby asked as he flipped through the book he had brought in.

"They said our names when we found them,” Sam said and he glanced down at Gabriel. “And Gabe seems to be enjoying his nap.”

Bobby nodded. He glanced at Cas as the baby angel began to chew on Dean's fingers, a smile crossing over his lips. "Looks like they get hungry too.”

Dean frowned at Bobby. "Yeah, and they got teeth!" Dean added, wincing as Castiel's baby teeth chomped down on his fingers.

"You two find them some food and I'll go look in the basement for some of Sammy's baby clothes from when I used to watch you idjits," Bobby ordered and he got up, disappearing from the room again.

Sam picked Balthazar up and followed his brother into the kitchen. He looked over the table as he entered the tiny room and let out a sigh. Today was not the day to not own booster seats. The angels were only tall enough to stare at the edge of the table when they sat.

Dean sat down at the table and plopped Castiel down on his lap so the angel was taller. Sam set Balthazar and Gabriel on top of the table and moved to the cabinets in search of food.

The younger Winchester frowned as he pulled out boxes of old cereal and stale bread. He glanced over at the three angels as he did but they didn't look at all satisfied with the food choices Sam had chosen. Sam couldn't really blame them. He didn’t even want to eat the stuff.

Sam opened another cabinet though, instead of food, it was filled with Bobby's whiskey.

Balthazar was off the table in seconds.

Dean cried out, fearing that the angel would topple to the floor.

The angel was fine though. He flapped his wings and soared up to the cabinet, wrapping his tiny fingers around the neck of the bottle and pulled at the cap.

"Oh no! That is not for you!" Sam shouted, pulling the bottle from Balthazar and dragging the angel out of the cabinet and back to the table.

"Da hell! I'm tiny but I’m not a baby!” The angel kicked and screamed when Sam dumped him next to Gabriel again. “Give it back!"

Dean raised a brow at the tiny angel. The kid had a mouth on him.

"Yeah, and where's the candy?" Gabriel joined in, now wide awake and hungry like his brothers.

Dean glanced down at Cas, waiting for the angel to give his own complaint but the little angel just sat contently in Dean's lap. He continued to alternate between playing with Dean's fingers and the trench coat still wrapped in his tiny fist. When Cas noticed Dean's staring, he glanced up at the hunter and giggled cutely, tilting his head to the side. Dean felt his heart tug. Damn angel's head tilt was cuter in baby form.

"Try these once," Bobby said, walking into the kitchen with three pairs of footy pajamas.

"They may be a bit too big for Cas and Balthazar, but they’ll do until we decide to go shopping for them."

"Yeah, that may be sooner than we think," Sam said, nodding at the food choices they had.

Bobby frowned at the bread and cereal. "Damn it. Sorry, Boys, I was helping Rufus with a case all weak. I guess I never got to buying food." Bobby handed Sam a pair of blue-green footy-pajamas and tossed Dean a tan pair.

Dean pulled the trench coat off of Cas and the angel wrapped his tiny fists around it. Dean frowned at the baby angel and tried to pull the coat away but Cas wouldn't let go of the stupid coat.

"Cas, you're too little to wear this and it's filthy-"

"NO!" Cas screamed, his true voice bouncing to life and the windows shattered instantly.

"Damn it, Dean, give the angel back his coat!" Sam shouted over the noise.

Dean reluctantly let go of the coat and Cas instantly stopped crying. Dean watched the angel nuzzle into the tan fabric and let out a low whistle. “Baby angels have some lungs on them.”

When everyone has calmed down again they pulled the clothes onto the baby angels and cut holes in the backs so their wings could slip out.

"Alright, that’s one thing done. Now how do we go shopping with angel wings sticking out of their backs?" Sam asked.

Dean glanced at the tuffs of baby feathers sticking out of the angels' backs. Gingerly, he pushed Cas' coat over his shoulders and smirked. "Simple,” he said. “Dress them in puffy coats. Their wings will be pretty cramped, but hey it works!" He held up Cas so the other two hunters could see how the trench coat hid the wings.

Bobby snapped his fingers together, opening the box of baby clothes he had brought with him.

"They're huge, but that'll only hide the wings better.” Bobby pulled out Sam and Dean's old winter coats.

Dean grinned as he took a blue coat. “Parenting for baby angels is a piece of cake.”

Sam let out a suffering sigh and struggled with Gabriel to get his coat on. Something told him Dean was very, very wrong.

* * *

As luck would have it, Sam was right. Parenting angels was a piece of two-year-old fruit cake.

The trip to the grocery store was quickly turning into an unending headache for both Sam and his brother. Balthazar and Gabriel sat in the cart, babbling away and trying to get their grubby little fingers on every toy in the store. Every second the Winchesters’ eyes were off of the two, a series of toys and food that neither of them had put in the cart surrounded the baby angels.

"Dwean.”

Dean glanced down at the little angel wrapped around his neck. Castiel didn’t like riding in the cart strangely enough so Dean carried him with one arm and struggled to push the cart with the other.

"Who?" Dean asked and the angel made a pouty face.

"Dwean," the angel repeated only for Dean to pretended he didn't hear.

Cas pouted again, but opened his mouth and sounded out Dean's name slowly. "D-E-A-N."

"That's more like it! What's up, angel?" Dean asked as he pushed the cart away from the toys and to the kids' movies.

"You said that you'd protects us _w_ right?" the angel asked.

Dean smiled. "Of course. Someone's got to," Dean looked up at Sam. “ _W_ right, Sammy?”

Sam shook his head. “Don’t pick on him, Dean,” he sighed and he looked at several movies lining the shelves. _Hmm…maybe Cars? A good Harry Potter movie wouldn't be too bad either though. That counted as a kid movie right?_

"Whats if demons find us?" Cas asked.

All three angels were staring at Dean now and the older Winchester stopped the cart, giving the angels his full attention.

Sam watched his brother out of the corner of his eye.

"Now you listen to me. Sam, Bobby, and I will never let a demon hurt any of you. Ever."

"Yeah, but what if they do?" Balthazar questioned, reaching out to the shelf holding adult videos and grabbing for the Hangover.

Sam swatted away Balthazar’s hand and pushed the cart closer to the kid's section.

"Then we'll protect you and if that doesn't work then you three have each other. Brothers are always stronger together after all," Dean reassured the angels while sending a grin Sam’s way.

"Got that right, Dean-o!" Gabe shouted while picking Tarzan out from the movie shelf as he leaned over the bar of the cart.

Dean checked the price of the movie before taking it from Gabe and tossing it into the cart.

They moved further through the movie section, Dean and Sam keeping an eye on the angels as they grabbed for movies.

At some point, Sam realized they were being watched. He could feel eyes on his back but before he could think the worse, a woman sauntered past him and up to his older brother.

“Aww,” the woman cooed at Castiel, though her eyes were focused on Dean. “He’s such a cutie.”

“Just like his daddy, right?” Dean asked while winking at the woman.

Sam rolled his eyes and held back a gag. Of course, Dean would take advantage of the “hot single dad” schtick.

While Sam watched his brother with mild disgust, Balthazar and Gabriel watched on with a gleam of mischievousness sparkling in their eyes.

Sam thought about asking what they were thinking but he quickly found out in the next second as Gabriel opened his big mouth.

"Daddy, what were you and papa doing last night?" Gabe asked in an innocent voice.

Dean and Sam both raised a brow at the angel. _What is he—_

"Yeah, was he hurting you? We heard yelling," Balthy jumped in, a shit eating grin on his face.

Sam paled.

"I don't remember hear'in nothing," Cas said, confusion crossing over his face as he stared at his brothers.

Gabe and Balthazar rolled their eyes at their little brother, but their plan had already worked its magic. A look crossed over the woman's face and she quickly strutted away, ignoring Dean’s cries.

Sam laughed as he watched the woman disappear. “Guess kids aren’t chick-magnets after all.”

“Not baby angels at least,” Dean huffed. His face had turned bright red and he was down at the angels as they giggled uncontrollably. "Maybe I should let the demons take ya," he muttered, pushing the cart away from the movie section to hunt down Bobby.

Castiel looked up at Dean, startled by the hunter’s words.

Dean rolled his eyes at the angel. "Cas, I was joking.”

A frown crossed the angel's face and he buried his head back into Dean's neck. "I don'ts understands how that was fwunny," Cas grumbled.

Dean chuckled and waved at Sam to take the cart. When Sam did, Dean lifted his free hand up to brush through Castiel's dark brown strands of hair.

Castiel let out a comfortable sigh, nuzzling closer.

Sam watched the action out of the corner of his eye and then glanced down at Gabriel and Balthazar. The two were talking animatedly about the selection of movies they had picked, faces bright with smiles.

“Ehh,” Sam sighed to himself. “Maybe this won't be so bad.”

 


	2. A Wee Angel's Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prank leads to a special coat going in the wash and an angel's insecurities to bubble to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the chapter that started it all. Still blown away that this little chapter kicked off 200+ more. Wow. Wanna read the original chapter? Read it [HERE](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9937134/1/The-Wee-Angels) on Fanfic.net.

"Goddammit, Gabriel! Get your feathery ass over here!"

If Dean had a nickel for every time he said those very words in the last 15 hours since the day started, he’d be able to pay for Sam to go back to law school. Unfortunately, this was reality. Dean didn't get a nickel every time he swore at Gabriel and Sam was too busy playing parent to even think about school. What Dean got instead was an interrupted nap and a mess that was going to take forever to clean up.

That being said, it was a usual day at Bobby’s place for the Winchesters. Sam was in the kitchen dealing with his own headaches and Dean was stomping around Bobby's study with a murderous look plastered to his face. The vein in his neck was pulsing and his eyes were burning with irritation. He was also covered head to toe in a mess of glue and glitter.

"Cool it, Dean-O!” Gabriel yelled from the top of one of Bobby’s bookshelves. “I was just playing!”

The once mighty full-grown archangel would have probably looked a bit threatening being so high up with his wings flared around him. Unfortunately for Gabriel, his current state as the pint-sized baby angel with cute little golden wings did not have the same effect. In fact, it did nothing to protect him from the elder Winchester glaring up at him.

Dean jumped up into the air, hands grabbing the small angel by the foot. He pulled Gabriel down, itching to give the angel a proper scolding.

Gabriel, surprised by Dean's attack, congratulated the Winchester on being more physically fit than what he looked.

“Why you little—“

"Dwean!”

The man in question cursed and turned his attention to the angel that had suddenly appeared by his feet. The angel’s little black wings were nestled around his small form and half covered by the trench coat wrapped haphazardly around him.

“Dwean.” Castiel lifted his arms and surveyed his glue and glitter covered body. “Why am I all sticky?”

"Sorry, Cas.” Dean glared at the angel still in his grip. “You have Gabe to thank for that one.”

"Why would I thanks Gabby when I didn't want to be covered in—"

"Never mind, Buddy," Dean sighed and he reluctantly let go of Gabriel and gave his full attention to Castiel. He brushed a hand through Castiel’s hair and looked into his eyes. They were still hazy, something that Dean wasn’t surprised about. He and Cas had been taking their usual afternoon nap when they were disturbed by a mess of glue and glitter.

The Winchester cursed softly, glaring at Gabriel who was now smirking at his little brother from afar. "You know,” Dean said. “The next time you try to take a nap maybe me and Cas will bomb _you_ with glue."

Gabriel shrugged, still grinning ear to ear. He clearly didn't really care about Dean's threat but that wasn’t really anything new.

Dean reached out to grab the archangel again but Gabriel shot out of the way, running into the kitchen. Dean made to run after him but the soft whimper from the smallest angel in the house stopped him. He glanced down, remembering that both he and Cas were still covered in glue and glitter.

Dean let out an irritated sigh and looked down at his best friend. "Bath?" he asked, nodding towards the bathroom.

Castiel nodded, lifting up his arms and letting his useless black wings flap as if he was trying to fly into Dean's arms.

The older Winchester smiled at the gesture and picked up his little angel. Castiel nuzzled into his chest as they walked and Dean reciprocated the snuggling.

"What about Gabby?" Castiel asked sleepily as they drew near the bathroom.

"Hey, Sam?!" Dean called out to the kitchen.

The only answer he got was the crash of an old pan.

Dean rolled his eyes and called out to his brother again.

"What?!" Sam yelled from the kitchen. His voice was followed by soft giggling.

"I'm going to give Cas a bath so you watch Gabe, alright?"

There was another clatter of pans from the kitchen and Dean was almost tempted to change course and see what was going on in there.

"Dude, no! I have to hide the beer. Balthazar got into it again and the angel can't even stand! You watch Gabriel!"

"Come on, Sam, please? We'll only be a minute."

Dean could hear Sam giving him the bitch face but luckily for the older Winchester, he had an angel on his side.

"Sammy, please? The goo is making my wings itchy," called Castiel. He put every bit of his childish charm into his voice, something he had been slowly learning to use since he was de-aged.

There was silence from the kitchen and then a soft swear, answering Dean's troubles.

"Thanks, Sammy!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

* * *

Dean gently scrubbed the glue out of Castiel's wings. The feathers were smaller and more fragile compared to the feathers that made up Gabriel and Balthazar’s wings. Gabriel had explained that it was because Castiel was younger and his wings were still developing. Because of that, they needed a little extra care. Dean didn’t mind the extra work though. He liked playing with the angel’s wings.

Castiel splashed around in the tub. He was playing with the small rubber ducks Dean and Sam had picked up for the angels at the store along with a few boats left over from Dean and Sam's childhood.

When both he and Castiel had the glue off of them, Dean wrapped his angel into a towel and started to dry. He let the towel fall over Cas' head at times and when the angel lifted it out of his eyes Dean attacked his sides shouting, "Peek-a-boo!"

The tiny angel squealed and giggled. He tried to pull away from Dean's torturous fingers but it was useless now that Dean was the stronger of the two.

"Stop, Dwean! Stop! I surrenders!" Cas screamed.

Dean smirked and pulled the angel from the ground, tossing him into the air and catching him again. "Say my name right and I will," Dean bargained.

When the witch turned the three angels into babies she not only did it physically but mentally as well. They didn’t completely have the mentality of toddlers but it was still enough to make Dean feel like he had little brothers again or kids of his own. Just like a big brother or father, Dean and Sam teaching the angels to talk properly was just one of the many things they needed to work on.

"Dwean, I..." Castiel was cut off by a gasp as Dean attacked his belly.

"What's my name?"

"Dwea— Dean! Dean!" Castiel chanted, face red from giggling.

Dean stopped his attacks on the small angel's sides as promised and while Castiel tried to calm his breathing, Dean pulled out some clean clothes from a pile Bobby had brought them at some point during their bath.

By the time Dean was done with him, Castiel was wearing a white and blue top over his small black sweatpants. Dean pulled on some fresh clothes as well, scooping up the dirty clothing and Cas' trench coat. He was about to carry the ruined outfits to the dirty clothes bin but Castiel stepped in his way.

The older Winchester watched as Castiel reached for the coat. Dean shook his head. "Sorry, Bud, it needs to go in the wash— no, puppy eyes aren't going to change my mind either," Dean quickly added as Cas' eyes grew bigger and he tilted his head to the side.

A pout was Castiel’s response and the angel’s wings fluffed in an attempt to appear cuter.

Dean sighed, defeated by the attack. "Tell ya what...” He pointed at Castiel’s messy coat. “I'll have Bobby clean it right away, ok?"

Castiel pondered over the offer for a second, eyes nervously glancing from the trench coat to Dean.

To Dean’s relief, Castiel eventually bobbed his head in agreement to the terms.

After giving himself a mental pat on the back, Dean dropped the coat into the bin and scooped Castiel up into his arms. The angel crawled onto his shoulders and curled his small fists into Dean's hair in a tight but somehow gentle grip. By the time Dean opened the bathroom door, Castiel was already burying his face into Dean’s hair as he stifled a handful of tired yawns.

Dean smiled as he made his way back to the living room. He was up for a re-try at their nap too.

* * *

When they got back to the living room, Sam and Gabriel were sitting on the couch. Balthazar was there too but Dean had almost missed him since the Angel was buried in Sam’s lap, silver wings curled tight around himself. Said wings were poking out of his little sweatshirt and his blond hair was tousled in every direction just like Castiel’s had been during his and Dean’s nap.

Sam smiled up at Dean and Castiel as they entered the room.

"Hey. Bobby went to get some tummy medicine for Balthy," Sam whispered, nodding at the slightly green angel.

Dean shook his head and sighed. Like Sam, Dean didn’t understand what the kid’s thing was with digging through Bobby’s liquor cabinet. If anything, he was probably just rebelling against his newest fate as a de-aged angel. Still, the Winchesters hated cleaning up puke.

Dean picked Gabriel up from where he was seated on the couch, balancing both angels in his arms as he sprawled out on the cushions. Once he was comfy, Dean dropped Gabriel onto his stomach and Castiel curled up on the Winchester’s chest, eyes already getting heavy.

Calloused fingers brushed gently through Castiel's hair as the angel slowly began to nod off.

"Where's Cassie's co—"

Dean pressed a finger to his lips before Sam could say the dreaded word. He glanced down at his chest, checking if Cas had heard or not.

Nope.

The little angel was curled up on Dean's chest with his thumb in his mouth and his sleep-heavy eyes on the TV screen.

"The C.O.A.T is due for a cleaning and we don't need another episode like last time," Dean said in a warning tone.

Sam froze, his eyes glancing nervously at Castiel. "Oh, yeah. I remember," he recalled, remembering when the angels were first turned into babies and they attempted to throw the coat out with the rest of the too big clothes.

Long story short, Bobby ended up with a few shattered windows and one really upset blue-eyed angel.

"Same goes for you too, Gabe. No mentioning the you-know-what," Dean ordered the angel sitting on his stomach.

Gabriel waved a dismissive hand at Dean, too occupied with watching Lightning McQueen and Mater tractor tipping.

* * *

By the time Bobby got back, Castiel had just drifted off to dreamland and Gabriel was right behind him.

"Come on, Balthazar, take a sip of this," Sam cooed after catching the bottle of medicine Bobby tossed him.

Balthazar stirred in Sam's arms, sickly eyes staring up at him.

"That'll teach the idjit for breaking into my stuff," Bobby grumbled as Sam finally got Balthazar to swallow the medicine.

"You're barking up the wrong angel, Bobby," Dean yawned, rubbing at his eyes with a free hand.

"For once I agree with ya, Dean-O," Gabriel yawned as well.

Bobby huffed. "Never thought I'd hear you two agree on nothing." Bobby sat down in his own chair, putting up his feet and watching the movie before his gaze finally fell on Castiel. "Where's the little idjit's coat?"

Everything in the room stilled and all eyes were on Castiel. Even Balthazar was gazing at his brother.

Sure enough, Castiel's big blue eyes popped open at the word and he was instantly searching for his precious item.

Dean propped himself up on his elbow, reaching out to Castiel. "Hey, Buddy, calm down. It's ok..."

"Where? Where is it?!" Castiel shouted frantically, breathing getting more panicky as he failed to find what he was searching for.

Dean wrapped an arm around the angel, pulling Castiel back into his chest and whispered softly to the angel. "It's in the wash remember? It'll be all clean in a little while.”

Castiel shook his head frantically, tears building up. "I need it! Dwean…Dean, I need it!" He sobbed, burying his face into Dean's shirt.

A sigh left the hunter's mouth. He didn't understand what the deal was with Castiel's coat. Even as a full-grown angel he was always wearing it. Balthazar had explained the first time Castiel blew up about not having his coat that it acted as a precious object that linked the angel and his favorite humans. Dean still didn’t fully understand it though. He and Sam were right here with the angel after all. Why did he need the coat?

"Cas," Sam began. "I'll go wash your coat quick ok? It'll be alright."

Dean had to congratulate Sam on the kindly parent thing. The guy was good at it. Still, it didn't seem to make Castiel feel any better.

That was Gabriel and Balthazar's cue to step in.

Gabriel crawled closer to his little brother and Balthazar cuddled up onto the couch sluggishly, wrapping his arms around Castiel's shivering body.

"It ok, Bro," Balthazar slurred sickly. "We're here."

"We're not going anywhere," Gabriel added.

"It's gone!” Castiel choked. "It _left me_! It…"

Dean sucked in a breath.

 _Oh_.

It all clicked together now.

Dean sat up fully, causing the three angels to fall into his lap. He wrapped Castiel up in his arms, squeezing the angel gently. "Cas, buddy, you hear me?”

A small nod was his answer.

“Listen, Sammy and I won't leave you. I swear it, Buddy. I'm not gonna leave you alone."

“Yes you will,” Castiel croaked. “Everyone does.”

Something dark stretched over both Gabriel and Balthazar’s faces then and their wings visible slumped down.

Dean wasn’t 100% sure what the angels were thinking at the moment but he had his ideas. Since he and Sam first met the angels, it had been made clear to both of them that there were old wounds and deep scars on the angels’ relationship. And now, it looked like the old fears that came with those wounds were seeping into Castiel’s relationship with the Winchesters.

_Not gonna happen._

“Not us, Cas,” Dean reassured and he rubbed his thumbs over the soft down of Castiel’s wings. “I promise. Not us.”

Castiel’s crying slowed to a halt and his eyes rolled up to Dean's. "Really?"

Dean smiled at the watery eyes staring up at him with hope and trust. "Yeah, Cas, I promise."

Castiel hugged Dean, wrapping his arms around the Winchester's neck.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I still want my coat."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart by the amazing [animaatra](http://animaatra-syingart.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Also check out her My Hero Academia fanfics at [Anima293](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima293/pseuds/Anima293). If you have fanart you made for Wee Angels that you'd like to share PM me on [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4441522/Jinx2016)


	3. A Wee Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the angels make pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna read the original chapter? Read it [HERE](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=9937134&chapter=2/) on Fanfic.net.

No matter how many days went by, Dean never tired of waking up to an armful of baby angels. 

Castiel nuzzled into Dean's neck as he slept, wings wrapped around himself like his own personal blanket. His trench coat was wound in his tiny fists and half throw over Dean’s chest. Balthazar was propped up against Dean's thigh, sleeping upright with his wings sprawled delicately over himself. Gabriel, ever the awkward sleeper, was sprawled across Dean's forehead like a fat cat. One wing was tickling at Dean's nose and the other was resting at a weird angle that would definitely give him a wing ache later.

The angels had their own bed but they always managed to crawl in with one of the Winchester brothers during the night. 

Last night, Cas had crawled into bed after a nightmare. Dean had attempted to tell a story to calm the angel down when the other two popped in to listen too. 

Dean sighed, fiddling with Gabriel's wings and Cas' hair. His eyes rolled to the left to where the clock on the nightstand blinked a red  _ 10:00 am _ on its screen. 

Right on cue, the hunter’s stomach growled.

“Breakfast,” Dean sighed sleepily and he glanced at each of his sleeping angels. He thought back to his mental checklist of foods he and Sam had come up with since learning molecules was no longer the default taste for the angels. “Blueberry pancakes,” he remembered. “That’d be a good one.”

Dean took his time waking the angels up. He brushed his fingers over their sides and rubbed his fingers through their delicate wings. The angels twitched as he did so and soft giggles slowly began to sputter out of them until they were wide awake and laughing.

* * *

"Are they good?"

Dean smirked at Castiel and winked. "They’re sinfully delicious," he answered.

The angel tilted his head to the side, face scrunching up. “How are pancakies sinful?”

“You’ll see— Ooof!” Dean tipped forward as Balthazar jumped onto his back. “A little warning next time, bud.”

The older Winchester had expected a jab at his age from the middle angel but none were thrown his way.

"Can we help?" Balthazar asked instead. He was practically buzzing with excitement, his eyes bright and mouth stretched into a wide smile.

"Hell no," Dean said and he pulled Balthazar off his back. “You three are trouble enough just sitting around. Putting a hot pan in front of you is the last thing—"

"P _ W _ EASE!" the angels whined in unison, eyes growing as big as humanly possible for three baby angels.

Dean slapped a hand over his face.  _ God dammit, why are they so adorable? _

"Fine, fine! You do what I tell you though and behave yourselves."

The angels nodded their heads frantically, hugging Dean in their arms as thanks.

Dean shooed them off of him and pushed himself out of bed.

Balthazar and Gabriel jumped off the bed, their wings carrying them up into the air so they were flying around Dean’s head. Castiel attempted to follow his brothers but was quickly scooped up by Dean before he could even attempt to jump off the springy mattress.

"Aw, D _ w _ ean! I wanna fly too!" Castiel whined, struggling in Dean's arms.

Dean shook his head. "Sorry, Cas, you're too little yet."

"Am not!" Castiel grumbled. “I’m older than you.”

“Not right now you’re not.”

“Baby angels my size are usually over a million years old at least so yes, I am.”

Dean blinked at the angel. “Wow. Okay, sassy Cassy.” He patted the angel on the back. “And how old are angels whose wings have fully developed, huh?”

Castiel pouted. “Trillions,” he muttered.

“Yikes. No birthday candles for you three.”

Castiel didn’t respond. He was still pouting, eyes focussed on his brothers as they flew from the bedroom and down the flight of stairs leading to the rest of Bobby’s house.

“Oh, alright,” Dean gave in and he lifted the angel up into the air above his head.

A giggled gasp left the angel above him. “D _ w _ ean, what—”

“Hold on tight, Angel.”

The hunter ran down the stairs like that, making whooshing noises and swaying Castiel back and forth in the air above him.

"I wanna turn!" the other two angel's shouted when Dean and Cas zoomed into the kitchen laughing and partially out of breath.

"After we eat," Dean promised while setting Castiel down on the counter next to his brothers.

After letting his breath return to him, Dean got to work. He pulled out a pan, turned the nob on the stove, and then pointed at the cabinet door.

"Alright, Gabe, get me the pancake mix on the top shelf. Balthazar, you zoom outside and get some of the fattest blueberries you can find in Bobby's garden," Dean ordered.

Balthazar and Gabriel gave the hunter a quick solute and then leaped into the air.

Castiel watched his brothers zoom off to do what they were told and turned his blue eyes on Dean.

"Me?"

Dean smiled and opened the fridge to scavenge some eggs and milk. "I can trust you with cracking eggs into the bowl right?" he asked.

Castiel smiled, nodding as Dean handed him an egg that was three times the size of the angel’s fist.

The youngest angel was careful while he worked, handling his job with the greatest care. Each egg was gently tapped and its gooey insides were dropped just as carefully into the bowl so no shell would get mixed in.

Dean praised the angel by ruffling his hair and then pulled out some oil and a measuring cup. By the time he actually found the oil both Balthazar and Gabriel had returned with their finds.

"Those are huge!" Castiel gasped in awe as Balthazar dragged a basket of huge berries onto the counter.

"Bobby says it's because the garden gets a special touch," Balthazar said with a wink.

The garden was just one of the many things Bobby had started up since the angels were de-aged.

_ "More mouths means we need more food and the grocery store is a fucking joke.” _

Dean chuckled as he recalled the memory. The garden wasn’t just nice for their wallets though. Bobby had been letting the angels help him out in the garden and it was doing wonders with keeping them entertained and out of trouble. Maybe the plants liked a little angel mojo now and then too.

Ingredients all accounted for, the angels helped pour everything into the bowl. Dean helped them just in case something was too heavy or if they decided to attack each other with the food. They had wanted to help use the mixer of course, but Dean had labeled that as a big fat no. Three teary-eyed angels tried to persuade him otherwise and, as usual, Dean broke.

“Wooden spoons make it taste better anyway,” Dean sighed while handing each angel a spoon. “Stir slow though okay. We wanna eat this stuff not wear it.”

Even after instructing the three to stir slowly, a race quickly started between Gabriel and Balthazar. In a matter of seconds, the angels and Dean were speckled with a thick layer pancake mix.

_ Well _ , Dean thought.  _ At least there’s still some left in the bowl. _

"How do you cook the other side?"

Dean was pouring the batter into the pan, making three small pancakes for each angel.

"You flip it, Dummy!" Gabe teased.

"Shut up, Gabby!"

"Hey, cool it!" Dean shouted at the bickering angels. "I'm going to show ya."

The angels went silent.

Dean pointed at the now bubbling pancake. "You see those bubbles?" he asked, receiving three nods as the angels watched the pancakes like they were about to sprout wings and fly away. "That means that it's ready to be flipped. With that Dean grabbed the handle of the pan and threw the pancakes into the air. He caught the first two easily, but the third had gotten too far and was heading towards the floor.

Castiel grabbed the pan from Dean's hands and shot into the air.

Dean cried out as the angel jumped off the high counter. Cas' wings flapped hard and he held the pan out, catching the pancake as his body tumbled towards the hard floor.

"CASSIE!" the angel’s brothers cried and they covered their eyes, unable to watch the disaster that was about to happen.

“Gotcha!”

Dean blinked. Sam, with a speed that rivaled that of the Flash, had scurried into the kitchen just in time to catch the falling angel and his pancake.

Sam sighed in relief as he held Castiel tight against his chest. His hair was tousled and bags sat heavy under his eyes from another night of staying up and researching with Bobby.

Castiel smiled up at a worried Dean, Balthazar, and Gabriel. He lifted the pan and revealed all three pancakes safe and sound. "I flew!” he said, flapping his wings with pride. “I flew! I caught it and flew!"

"Cassie, that wasn't-"

"Good job, Cas," Dean encouraged and he took the pan from the angel. “Our hero.”

"Let's do it again!" Castiel shouted, clapping his hands excitedly as Sam carried him back to the safety of the kitchen counter.

Dean ran a hand across his face and Sam chuckled softly.

"You're getting grey hair from these three," Sam teased and Dean gave Sam a murderous glare before turning back to his pupils.

_ I am NOT going grey! _

* * *

About an hour and three more flying scares later, Dean, Sam, and the little angels sat safely around Bobby’s cluttered table. 

A huge stack of pancakes sat in front of them, each roughly the size of Castiel and topped with syrup, blueberries, and cream.

Dean had to admit. These were the best pancakes he'd seen and tasted in a long time. By the look of it, he wasn't the only one that thought so too.

The angels all had sticky faces and fingers from diving into their food hungrily.

_ Man, I wish I had a camera. _

"D _ w _ ean?"

Dean thought about teasing Castiel to get him to say his name right, but decided against it and looked over at the little angel. "Yeah, Cas?" he asked, fork hovering above his plate.

Castiel took another bite of his own pancake stack and swallowed greedily, taking his time in answering Dean. "What should we make for lunch?"

Dean's face paled and the angels took advantage.

"Lasagna! Pizza! Elephant ears!" Gabriel shouted.

"Steak! Salmon! Ham!" Balthazar chimed in.

Dean buried his face in his sticky hands shaking his head.  _ I’m gonna go grey after all. _

 

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classes start up again next week so I've been trying to think of a posting schedule. God knows I'm going to be buried up to my neck in Japanese and English again this semester so my schedule might end up being a little more scattered than I wanted it. I'm going to try to post on Fridays for the next couple of weeks but don't be surprised if I end up posting on a different day or not at all. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and for your patience. 
> 
> Fanart by the amazing [animaatra](http://animaatra-syingart.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Also check out her My Hero Academia fanfics at [Anima293](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima293/pseuds/Anima293). If you have fanart you made for Wee Angels that you'd like to share PM me on [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4441522/Jinx2016)


	4. A Wee Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels go to the circus and cause some havoc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! My first week of this year’s classes is done! *throws confetti* It was a long and very cold week since the temperature decided to drop to -14F but it’s all good. I didn’t lose any limbs to the cold just yet. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. This was originally Chapter 4 “Angel Circus”. You can read it [HERE](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9937134/4/The-Wee-Angels) on Fanfic.net.
> 
> I skipped Nerdy Angels for now since I want to move some chapters around so we get a nice mix of Dean, Sam, and Bobby instead of ten chapters focusing only on Dean and Cas. Thanks for reading! See you again next Friday (hopefully)!

The last time Bobby had let coloring books in his house was when Sam’s head was barely above his knee. Things had been all fine and dandy until the kid tried to make Bobby’s “boring” books fun by drawing ghosts in the margins with a magic marker. After that, coloring books were banned from the Singer household and it had stuck too. That is until the angels showed up.

Sam had claimed that he had completely forgotten Bobby’s rule on coloring books when he showed up with a whole bag full for the angels earlier in the day. It was for that reason that Bobby stood in the kitchen now with Sam and Dean, eyes glued to the angels. 

Castiel and Balthazar seemed to love the books the most. They hardly spoke or wiggled, too intent on focusing on their pictures and staying in the lines. Gabriel was the complete opposite of his brothers. He was humming away, feet kicking back and forth as he sat in Dean’s lap. He was coloring out of the lines too, creating what looked like a circus behind the animals on the coloring book page. 

"Does the circus ever come here?"

Bobby looked up, his eyes catching Gabriel’s. "Sure does,” he answered. “But not for a couple of months yet. Pretty sure there’s one in the next town over tonight though. Why?"

Gabriel shrugged and pointed at the picture he was coloring. There was an elephant balancing on a ball and clowns dancing around it. "I wanna see an elephant." 

Bobby huffed and pointed his chin at the Winchester acting as the angel’s chair. “Have the boys take you,” he told the angel. “It’s not that far of a drive.

Dean’s head snapped up but before he could even try to glare Bobby’s way, Gabriel managed to catch his eye first. He stared into the Winchester’s eyes, compelling Dean to melt on the spot.

"Yeah,” Dean sighed, breaking under the angel’s stare. “We need to get out of the house anyway I guess." 

Castiel and Balthazar stopped drawing, their full attention falling onto the older of the two Winchesters in the room.  

"Dean, you can't be serious?" Sam said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"What's the matter, Sammy?” Dean waggled his brows at his brother. “Scared the clowns will get you?" 

Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Fine," he spat. “But we leave before bedtime.”

The angels jumped for joy and Bobby dodged a marker as it flew gracelessly from Balthazar’s hand. He watched as Dean and Sam started to gather the angels and he let out a relieved sigh. Maybe he’d finally be able to get some peace now.

* * *

As it turned out, Bobby wouldn’t be getting any peace that night. He had been dragged along to the circus, the angels claiming that it wouldn’t be as much fun if they didn’t all go together. Bobby really couldn’t say he was upset by the turn of events though.

The angels looked amazed as they entered the circus tent. A huge ring was in the center and it was surrounded by several benches for people to sit on. Clowns stood by the doors, greeting visitors and handing out free balloons. Dean made sure to get a group picture with the clowns but only after requesting one of the clowns trap Sam in a big bear hug for it.

While Sam threatened Dean’s life and the angels chattered excitedly to the clowns, Bobby bought some peanuts. If they were going to see the elephants after the show, the angels were going to need some treats.

"B _ w _ obby?" 

Bobby raised a brow at the smallest of the three angels. He had scurried away from the clowns and was now standing on the tips of Bobby’s boot so he could reach and tug on the old man’s coat. 

“Who?” Bobby asked, remembering how adamant Sam and Dean had been since day one on the angels learning proper pronunciation. 

“Bob _ w _ y.”

"Better. What's up, Cas?" 

"Can we be in the circus?" 

Bobby closed his eyes and shook his head. "Why would you want to be in a circus? All they do is freaky daredevil shit." The swear earned him a few glares from nearby parents but Bobby ignored them and kept his focus on the angel standing on his toes. 

"Well—”

“It looks fun!" 

Bobby swore again as Balthazar suddenly launched at him out of nowhere. The middle angel was clinging to Bobby’s leg now, a toothy grin stretching across his face.

Gabriel was the next to attack. He had grabbed Bobby’s other leg and was now swinging side-to-side with built-up excitement. "Yeah,” the angel agreed. “We could be clowns. They’re the ones with all the candy you know." 

“They’re also the ones who get shot out of canons.”

“Sound like fun to me,” Balthazar said.

The angels released Bobby then and ran to the bench where Dean and Sam had settled. The Winchesters startled when the angels bounced into their laps and looked up at Bobby with mild confusion when all three started talking about joining the circus.

Bobby shrugged. “Apparently they think getting shot out of a canon is cool.”

Sam raised a brow at him and then looked down at the angels. “You know…” he said. “The ringmaster has a specific job for everyone on his team.”

The angels tilted their heads, confused.

“If he substituted one of his people so you three could join in don't you think that person would feel sad?" 

Balthazar, Gabriel, and Cas stared at one another for a moment.

"We don't wants to make people sad," Cas whimpered, looking up at Sam with those big puppy eyes of his.

"Well then no joining the circus, Idjit," Bobby huffed and with that, the ringmaster appeared from a spray of smoke and announced the beginning of the show.

* * *

They were halfway through the show when Dean escorted the angels to the bathroom, leaving Bobby and Sam to guard their things. He had waited patiently for them outside the bathroom all while chatting up one of the circus performers. She had broken her leg performing a few nights before and was unable to walk the rope in the show.

_ "I'm just upset that the act won't be in the show." _ she had told Dean. " _ My team and I had worked so hard on it.” _

It was thanks to those very words that Bobby was now fighting down a heart-attack. 

" _ Ladies and gentlemen,”  _ the ringmaster called out to the audience. _ “I'm afraid that tonight we will not have the— wait...what?!" _

Gabriel, Balthazar, and Castiel stood on the rope stretching high above the head of the humans in the tent. Their wings were out, but they had put on some costumes from one of the dressing rooms, making the wings look just like costumes.

Balthazar and Gabriel held their hands up and then dived from the rope. Screams echoed from the crowd but the boys flapped their wings and flew gently to the crowd. The screams quickly turned into awed cheers and the two took a bow.

"What the hell?" Dean shouted over the cheers and clapping. 

"We didn't want the performer to be sad, so we performed instead," Balthazar yelled.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Dean-O. We can fly you know," Gabriel yelled too, flapping his wings with pride. 

Bobby pointed up at the rope above their heads. “You idjits!” he cried. “You two can fly but Cas can't!"

The angels each paled and their eyes snapped up to the little angel flapping his wings and skipping up and down the middle of the type rope. "CASSIE!" they screamed. They tried to fly back up to their brother but Bobby and Sam grabbed them before they could get too far.

"Oh no you don’t,” Bobby snapped. “We don't need any more of you idjits in trouble.”

The angels tried to argue, but they were hushed as both Bobby and Sam pointed at where Dean was climbing up the latter leading to where Castiel was waiting.

"Cas!" Dean shouted. He was standing on the thin line of the type rope and wobbling like a newborn fawn. "Castiel!" Dean called again. 

This time Cas looked up at him, eyes beaming bright and wings flapping on his back.

"Dwean! Dwean, look! I'm in the circus!" 

"Yeah, you and your brothers put up an awesome show, Cas. The ringmaster actually wants to talk to you guys. Come over here and we'll go and meet him, alright?" 

Castiel's eyes beamed with excitement and he slowly started to make his way towards Dean. 

Dean did the same, holding out his arms to grab Castiel. They were now only inches away from each other. Just a step or two and they'd be safe.

No such luck. 

The rope was only made to hold a certain amount of weight for so long. Without warning, the rope snapped and for the second time that night, the crowd screamed in terror. 

Sam screamed for his brother and Bobby covered his eyes, unable to watch what was about to happen to his two boys. He was so focused on Dean and Castiel; however, that he didn’t notice the two angels missing from his and Sam’s grip. That is...until he heard the crowd’s screams switch once again to cheers.

"My father you're heavy, Dean-o!"

"Lay of the pie!" Balthazar shouted after Gabriel. 

Bobby uncovered his eyes. Gabriel and Balthazar were both holding Dean by his coat and keeping him and Castiel from plummeting to their doom. They slowly fluttered towards the ground, wings working double time as they fought to gently lower Dean and Castiel to the ground. 

Bobby ran over to them with Sam and the ringmaster once everyone was safe and sound on the ground. The old man expected the ringmaster to scold the utter hell out of the angels but what he said instead surprised everyone.

“Those fake wings were brilliant!” the ringmaster praised. “Where did you get such wonderful wings?”

Sam and Dean shrugged. "God only knows."

Bobby huffed and scooped all three angels into his arms. “Come on,” he grumbled. “We’ve got coloring books to doodle on back home.”

“But we haven’t see the elephants yet!” Gabriel cried. “I wanna ride one!”

Bobby closed his eyes and called in what little patience he had left. He was really going to need it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart by the amazing [animaatra](http://animaatra-syingart.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Also check out her My Hero Academia fanfics at [Anima293](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima293/pseuds/Anima293). If you have fanart you made for Wee Angels that you'd like to share PM me on [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4441522/Jinx2016)


	5. A Wee Check In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven checks in on their favorite little brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so patient for this update!
> 
> I wanted to write this chapter earlier but school has been hectic and I have to focus on that over my favorite angels, unfortunately. That being said, I’m going to be playing with my posting schedule a bit so updates are probably going to become a little random in the future. Thanks again, guys <3

Since Sam and Dean took up permanent residence at Bobby’s place to take care of the angels, the two of them haven’t done much hunting. Sure, Bobby and Rufus went on the occasional hunt together but Sam and Dean usually stayed home to take care of the angels now under their care. Like Bobby had said the very first day, the angels were vulnerable without their grace. They needed protecting. Today; however, someone else needed the hunters’ protection more.

“The wendigo took out two hunters already. Rufus is calling all hands on deck.”

“All hands on deck being just you and Dean?”

Rufus had called, asking for help with a case and both Dean and Bobby had decided that Sam was the one who was going to stay home. It was early in the morning and the angels were still asleep. It was probably thanks to that little fact that no one had started screaming at each other yet. 

“All hands on deck means everyone.”

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “We know, Sam, but we can’t just leave the angels here without someone watching them. We don’t know if that witch will come looking for them or if a demon might sniff them out. Until we figure out how to get their grace back and full-grown again they’re going to need a babysitter.”

“But windigos—”

“Are nasty business. I know.” Dean’s face shifted then, a reassuring smile on his lips. “Dad and I hunted them just fine on our own while you were at school, Sammy. Bobby, Rufus, and I will be fine.”

Sam deflated a little. “I know,” he sighed. “I just don’t like not being there. What if something happens?”

“We’ve got Rufus,” Bobby reassured. “That old coot wouldn’t let us die if the reaper paid him to.”

“Guess that’s it on the matter, huh?”

 “Pretty much.” Dean pat Sam’s back. “We’ll be fine, Sammy.”

 “Better be, jerk.” He swatted Dean’s hand off of himself. “You guys gonna stick around until the angels get up?”

 Bobby shook his head. “We should’ve been on the road a half-an-hour ago. Tell ‘em we’ll see them tomorrow though, alright?”

 “Yeah. Sure, Bobby.” Sam sighed then and made his way towards the room the angels were sleeping in. “You guys be safe, okay?”  

 “You too.”

 Sam cast a smile over his shoulder and then disappeared up the steps. He found the angels curled up in bed, wings flailed everywhere and drool dribbling down their chins. The younger Winchester eased onto the bed and curled around the three, seeking their presence as his bubbling feelings slowly began to calm.  

 “They’ll be okay,” Sam whispered to the angels.

 A series of soft snores was all that he got back.

* * *

 

The sun was warm in the mid-afternoon and Sam couldn’t think of any other way to enjoy it other than sitting on the hood of one of Bobby’s old trucks and just soaking it in. The angels were there too of course. Balthazar and Gabriel were wrestling in the dirt and Castiel was cheering them on from Sam’s lap. 

Overall, it was warming up to be a pretty peaceful day for the four. That is until fate decided they needed a little bit of a scare.

 “Hello, Sam.”

 The man in question rolled off the hood of Bobby’s truck. He held Cas protectively against his chest as he did so and held a gun at the stranger that had somehow wandered into Bobby’s lot without being noticed. 

 The stranger looked to be a man in his mid-thirties. He was decked out in a gray suit and his eyes glowed a soft but familiar blue.

 Sam frowned. “Wait…” he lowered his gun a little. “Are you an angel?”

 “Archangel actually,” the stranger corrected and he smiled. “I’m Michael.”

 “Oh shit.” 

 Michael chuckled at Sam’s reaction and then knelt down so that he was closer to his baby brothers’ heights. “Looks like you three got into trouble again, hmm?”

 “Micky!” the baby angels cried and they left Sam’s side to embrace their big brother. 

 Sam watched on carefully. He had put away his gun but his fingers still twitched for it. The last time Sam had seen Michael was when God came back into the picture. It had been a pretty rough time. Dean and Castiel were fresh out of purgatory, angel and demon tablets were a thing, and there were some major brain manipulations going on in heaven. That had apparently been the last straw for God. He destroyed the tablets, sent all the demons running back to hell with their tails between their legs and summoned every angel back to heaven for a much-needed family meeting. He even freed Michael and Lucifer from the cage, something Sam still wasn’t sure he was too happy about.

 “What are you doing here?” Sam asked.

 Michael looked up at him and smirked. “Don’t worry, Sam. I’m not here do anything you wouldn’t like. Father would have my head. I just came in to check on my little brothers is all.”

 “What? You couldn’t come when they got de-aged?”

 “Ah…” Michael ran his hands through Gabriel’s wings fondly. “I’m afraid I was forbidden to interfere with that.”

 Sam raised a brow and the little angels looked up at their brother in surprise.

 Michael sighed. “If you three would have stuck around for my speech you wouldn’t be in this mess. We were discussing the very witch you three fought.”

 Gabriel’s jaw dropped. “The one lecture we miss…”

 “This wasn’t the first lecture of mine you skipped out on, Gabe,” Michael reminded. “Remember Atlantis?”

 “Ohhh…” Gabriel cleared his throat. “Yeah, my bad.”

 “That’s all you can say for sinking an entire city, Gabby?” Balthazar asked.

 “It was an accident!”

 “Guys, quiet,” Sam sighed. He was pinching his brow now, a headache forming. “So heaven knows about the witch we ran into?”

 “Of course.” Michael stood then and pointed up at the clear sky. “It’s all part of God’s plan. Or experiment in this case I suppose.”

 Cas and Gabriel, “Experiment?”

 Balthazar, “What’s the plan?”

 “I can’t tell you, little brothers. All I can tell you is that father explained his plan at the meeting and decided that because you three decided to play hooky you could be the first set of volunteers. Now, I can’t tell you more than I already have. If I do it could alter the information God is seeking to achieve from this little experiment.”

 “What information would God want from a freakishly powerful witch and three de-aged angels? If it’s whether or not she’s a threat, she definitely is and you guys should be seriously doing something about her before we have another apocalypse on our hands!”

 Michael shrugged and then looked around. “Where are your brother and the old man?” he asked. 

 Sam drew in a breath, cheeks puffing up, “Are you really trying to change the subject? And they’re hunting. A wendigo.”

 “Oh? They left you alone with my baby brothers?”

 “I can take care of them on my own.”

 Michael huffed. “Ah. Of course, you can. Just as long as there aren’t any circuses in town, hmm?”

 Balthazar arched a brow. “You know about that?”

 “Brother, everyone in heaven knows about it. You three gave us quite the scare you know.” Michael pointed upwards. “Lucifer almost flew down to save you three.”

 “Wait…” Sam held up a hand, pausing the conversation. “So you’re watching us?”

 “Of course. You don’t think we wouldn’t keep an eye on our baby brothers when they’re in such a vulnerable state do you?”

 Sam sighed, relieved.

 Michael chuckled. “Yes, don’t worry. If something happens, my siblings and I will be ready to jump in if you Winchesters can’t handle it.”

 “I don’t suppose you guys could babysit them while we hunt, could you?”

 Michael huffed. “Don’t you have human friends you could ask?” 

 “And who would we tell?” 

 “That Bradbury girl? Kevin? Sherrif Mills? It's not like you three don’t have people you can trust with the job.” 

 “It's okay that we tell them about the angels?”

 “They already know angels exist so I don’t see the problem.”

 “Huh.”

 Gabriel pulled on Michael’s suit. “Micky, are you done talking yet?” he whined. “You should play with us.”

 Michael smiled down at his brothers. “Ah, yes. Of course. What do you want to play?”

 “Really?” Sam crossed his arms? “You don’t have angel stuff to do?”

 “Everyone knows I came to check on these three. They’re expecting me to be gone long.” Michael looked back to his brothers. “How about we do some flying? It’s been a while.”

 “A millennia,” Balthazar agreed but then his face fell. “Cassie, can’t fly yet though.”

 Michael scooped Castiel into his arms. “I can be his wings,” he reassured and, in a blink of an eye, a pair of wings sprouted from Michael’s back. 

 Sam jumped back, shock written all over his face. “You...wings...you can…?”

 “They’re usually in another plane of existence. I simply brought them into this one.” Michael rolled his shoulders. “They feel a lot more heavy in this one.”

 “Now you know how we feel,” Gabriel huffed and he flew upwards, wings flapping. 

 In the blink of an eye, Sam was suddenly alone on the ground. He stared upward, hand blocking the sun as he watched the angels he was charged with do summersaults and flips among the clouds.  

 Laughter thundered from the clear blue sky. Even though they were so far away, Sam could see the happiness glowing from Gabriel, Balthazar, and Castiel. Their wings were fluffed and there was a pink tinge to their cheeks that children only got when they smiled for too long.

  _BING_

 Sam flinched at the sudden sound of his phone and glanced away briefly from the sound above to look at the caller ID. To his relief, Dean’s name appeared and with a click of a button, Sam put his brother on speaker.

 “Hey, Dean.”

 “Sammy!” Dean greeted, cheerful but exhausted. “Just checking in. We just wrapped up the case a little while ago. You guys bored without me?”

 Sam glanced upward, watching as Michael threw Castiel into a cloud before quickly catching him again. “Not a chance,” he answered and he gripped his chest in a useless attempt to calm his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in peace, Sam. Poor guy is going to have a heart attack. If you guys haven’t noticed, this chapter is all new. In the original series, Michael showed up in chapter 6 when Gabriel’s grace manifested but I want to hold off on the angels getting their grace back for a little longer and just focus on when the most they could do was fly to high places and scare the heck out of their guardians. Also, Michael mentions God’s plan here and if you’re caught up with the original Wee Angels you know what that is. I’m changing it up a little bit so it actually seems like God thought about it and planned it out instead of just going, “Eh lets try this out.” so we’ll see where that goes.


	6. Wee Weeping Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the angels try their hand at cosplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to read the original chapter? Read chapter 3 of Wee Angels on FF.net!
> 
> Fanart by the amazing [animaatra](http://animaatra-syingart.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Also check out her My Hero Academia fanfics at [Anima293](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima293/pseuds/Anima293). If you have fanart you made for Wee Angels that you'd like to share PM me on [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4441522/Jinx2016). If you don't have ff, leave a comment and we'll work something out :)

Dean glanced at the back seat of the Impala. The angels were tightly bundled in warm jackets and a blanket was thrown over their sleeping bodies. It had only taken a few miles until the angels had finally passed out, allowing Dean to finally be alone with his thoughts. 

It had been a wild couple of weeks for him. The witch, the angels, Michael showing up and talking about God’s “secret” plan— it was a lot. That’s what the trip was for though. It was time for stress to get in the back seat and for R&R to take the wheel.

A turn here and a turn there later, Dean pulled the Impala up to a huge field with a large tent sitting in the middle. Glancing out his window, Dean could see clearly that he hadn’t mistakenly pulled up to some random circus. People walked around in flowing coats, flapping capes, and even a mask or two. There were others too who looked quite normal. There was one woman, for example, waiting by the entrance to the tent. She was redheaded, dressed in a short skirt, and wrapped in a slightly too big red sweater. 

Dean waved at her, parked the Impala, and got out of the car.

"Hey Charlie!" he shouted as the redhead hurried over. "Nice get up."

Charlie smirked at him. "Doctor Who, man. Ya gotta watch it!" 

Dean rolled his eyes at her, opening the door to reveal the slumbering little angels curled up in the back. 

A squeal left Charlie's mouth at the sight of them and she instantly found herself cradling Balthazar in her arms. The angel curled up closer to her, sensing her warmth. He popped a thumb into his mouth a second later and hummed softly as he sucked. 

Another squeal left Charlie's mouth and she nuzzled the baby angel's cheek with her own. 

Dean plucked Gabriel and Cas out of the back seat. "Thanks for lending us your…geek zone for a few days.”

"Not a problem.” Charlie led him towards the set a trailers next to the tent. “I needed some more team members anyway. The babies will make perfect weeping angels and you can be my big strong centurion," she said with a fake swoon.

"Yeah, nerd language. Didn't understand a word of it, but really, Charlie. Thank you. With everything happening— "

"Dean, it's alright. I owe you guys one anyway," Charlie said, fiddling with the keys to her trailer. When she finally got the door open Dean was smacked right in the face by the overpowering glow of geekdom. 

The bed had Star Wars bed sheets, books were piled all over the place, and Game of Thrones was paused on the TV. There was far more, but listing it all would take eons. 

Charlie waved a free hand over to the bed before gently laying Balthazar down. 

Dean followed her, setting down Gabriel first. He then wrapped Castiel's tiny body up in the old trench coat that acted like the baby angel's security blanket and then set the angel down next to his brothers. 

They watched the little angels sleep for a moment, Charlie gently running her fingers through their wings. When she brushed back a strand of Gabriel's hair she froze. Dean followed her gaze to where the ugly bruise rested just below the hairline.

"Dean, I thought you said the demons only followed you to Bobby's? It looks like these angels actually got to have a wrestling match with one or two!" Charlie yelped in a hushed voice so not to wake the angels. 

Dean shook his head. “He didn’t get hit. Dummy got that doing somersaults in the kitchen.” 

If he would’ve been hit by a demon, the wound would be worse than just a bruise. For the last few days, Dean and Sam had been away on a case and had been followed by demons when they went back home. When the demons saw the baby angels, they didn't hesitate in taking advantage of the situation. No one was hurt since one of the angels’ older brothers were babysitting with Bobby but just the thought that something could have happened made everyone sick.

"That's why we're staying with you for a bit while Sam and Bobby torture the son of a bitch that followed us. We need to know how many other demons know about the little guys now."

"Why didn't you stay and help?" she asked. Dean smirked, fingers unknowingly reaching for Cas' soft black wings.

"Cuz I'd fucking kill the bastard for even thinking about touching my angels before we'd even get a word out of him." 

There was a curt nod from the girl and she went back to petting the delicate wings of each angel, letting silence once again consume the room. 

Dean cleared his throat after a minute or two and glanced at the grey outfits on the floor. "So umm…what's this cosplaying thing ya told me we could help ya out with?" 

The thick tension in the room dissipated instantly and a smile gleamed in Charlie's eyes.

"This little convention is for everything Syfy," she began. "The first week of it is the cosplay contests. A group of five and up pick a show and will be judged on how awesome their costumes are together. Our group this year is Doctor Who, but a few of my guys opted out to go to some Con over in Georgia. Luckily for me, I've got you on call."

The last bit was added with a smirk and Dean just rolled his eyes, losing focus of the topic when the little angels started to move.

"Hey, Dudes," Charlie said softly as tired angel eyes turned to her.

"Cas, Gabriel, Balthazar, this is Charlie. She's the one I told you we'd be staying with for a while," Dean said, just in case the angels freaked out over the new face.

"Hello, Charlie," the angels said sleepily, leaving the  _ r _ out of her name and replacing it with a  _ w _ . 

Charlie seemed to find it 100% adorable, unlike Dean who always tried to get the angels to pronounce their words better.

"Dwean, I'm hungry," Cas whimpered, crawling on his hands and knees on Dean's lap and curling up in a sleepy ball. 

Dean laughed, scooping up the baby angel delicately and nuzzling his face against Cas' in an attempt to tickle him. 

The angel giggled softly, rolling up into a tighter ball.

"Can we haves wuffles?" Balthazar asked, licking his lips hungrily from his spot on the bed.

"You mean waffles," Gabriel corrected, popping a Jolly Rancher from his pocket into his mouth and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

Dean glanced over at Charlie and watched as the girl scooped up the grey clothes from the ground and smiled at the angels.

"Alright boys, but first put these on!"

* * *

"The last time I wore togas like these was a quazillion years ago!" Balthazar whined as he glared at the grey togas.

"Yeah, but at least then we didn't look like we lost a finger painting war!" Gabriel shouted, glaring at his grey painted face in the mirror. 

Cas stumbled over to the mirror as well, tripping on his toga every few steps. "Why are we wearing these, Dwean?"

"Because that was the deal I made with Charlie and so that way we don't have to worry about people seeing your wings and freaking out. They'll just think it is part of your crying angel costumes." Dean told them, stepping out of the bathroom dressed as a Roman centurion. 

"Plus, you three are adorable  _ Weeping _ Angels. My team will win the contest for sure!" Charlie cheered, making her way towards the door. "Now, as promised let's get some waffles!" 

The angel's cheered, flying towards the door. 

Dean made sure to grab hold of Cas before the little guy attempted to fly too. He still sucked at it and his little wings weren't strong enough to hold him yet. When the angel made to argue, Charlie snatched the baby angel from Dean's hands and tossed him into the air as they made their way to the convention's food court.

* * *

Dean was amazed at how many waffles the angels could stuff into their tiny mouths at once. Each plate was stacked up just as high as Dean stacked their pancakes every morning on weekends. 

The five of them were all seated around a table towards the back of the room where they had a perfect view of everyone. Dean recognized over a dozen costumes and though some of them were really cool, a handful of them was pretty lame. Half of the Supermen looked like they had lost a battle with their arch nemesis the evil McDonalds. There were a few even, Dean realized, that we’re carrying a Shamrock shake in the spandex of their red underpants.

Charlie followed Dean’s disgusted gaze and flicked his nose. “Cosplay is for everyone, Dean-O. Quit judging.”

Dean opened his mouth to defend himself but was quickly spoken over as a loud voice echoed across the cafeteria. 

"Whoa! These the new recruits, Charlie?" a dude dressed in suspenders and a red bow tie asked as he approached the table. At his side was a woman with curly blond hair.

"Yep," Charlie said and she quickly introduced the angels and Dean. 

"Guys, this is my team Andrea and Mitchell." Dean shook Mitchell's hand and smiled at Andrea, wondering if she was single as he took in her bright eyes and long lashes.

THWAK!

Giggling burst out of the three angels when a spray of syrup smacked Dean in the face. 

Dean gasped, rubbing the sticky substances away from his eyes and glaring at Gabriel in the corner of his eyes.

"Gabriel, you son of a-"

"Charlie! Charlie! Tell him to stop yelling! I didn't mean to hit him!" Gabriel cried, folding himself into Charlie's arms. 

Dean glared at the little trouble maker when Gabriel winked at him, face still buried in Charlie's shirt. 

_ Little brat is a hell of a good actor. _

Charlie just grinned at the baby angel and rocked him back and forth. "Awe, Gabe, don't worry. I'll protect you from your big bad babysitter," she teased while smirking at Dean with that smug little grin of hers that she shared with Sam. 

Andrea was now bent over Gabriel as well, smiling sweetly at the little guy. "Oh, he's so sweet!" 

Dean held back a face palm. 

_ Damn angel stealing all the hot woman. He’s not even of age! Well, technically. _

"I'm sweet too!" Balthazar chirped, grinning up at Andrea and flapping his wings. 

Andrea's eyes brightened at the sight of him. 

Dean grumbled under his breath, turning back to his breakfast only to see that it was completely gone. He frowned at his plate and caught sight of Castiel popping one last square into his mouth happily. Dean paled.

"Shit, Cas! You're going to get a stomach ache from all that!" Dean yelped. 

Cas smiled at Dean with his syrupy lips and hiccupped silently.

"But it was nummy, Dwean," he argued, trotting over to his hunter. 

Dean pouted playfully at the angel. "Yeah, but you could have left me a bite!" 

Cas held his hands up and Dean lifted him in his arms only for Cas to push forward and put a syrupy kiss to Dean's chin. 

Heat instantly rose to Dean's face and he thanked God silently that Sammy wasn't around to see that. He'd never hear the end of it.

"AWW!" 

Dean glanced up to see that everyone at the table was watching him and Cas. 

Balthazar and Gabe sat on the table, grumpy that all the attention was off of them. 

Dean glanced down at the angel still in his arms and Cas tilted his head to the side cutely. 

Another squeal left everyone's lips and Cas gave Dean a wink. 

The hunter was in awe of the little angel. The little guy was good. 

Adding on to the little act Dean brushed a kiss to Cas' forehead as he cradled the angel.

"Alright, Boys, that's enough cute for one breakfast," Charlie broke in. 

Dean set Cas onto his shoulders and leaned against the table. He and Cas both winked at the angels sitting across from them, earning two tongues poking out at them.

"Attention geeks and nerds!" 

Everyone turned in their seats to see a man dressed as some guy Dean remembered from Battlestar Galactica. 

"The costume contest starts in half an hour so get your teams ready!" 

The court started to clear out and Charlie waved a hand at her crew.

"Come on, Bitches! Let's win this thing."

* * *

Dean held onto the angels as they waited on the side of the stage until it was their turn for the judge to call on them. The little guys were practicing the scary faces Charlie told them to make while Andrea was helping fix Mitchell's bow tie and Charlie was fiddling with her camera.

"Charlie, put that thing away or I'll have Gabriel turn it into candy!" Dean growled.

"No way! I promised Sam I'd get him a little bit of blackmail," Charlie hummed.

"Yes, and Gabby is an infant so his grace is too feeble yet to turn things into candy," Cas deadpanned. 

Dean muttered a sarcastic  _ thank you _ to Cas. The kid could say  _ feeble _ , but couldn't pronounce the hunter's name correctly. What the hell kind of logic was that?

"Doctor Who Crew!" called out a voice from the stage. 

Charlie jumped up and down excitedly and Dean set the angels on the ground so they could walk out.

"Alright, Angels, give me your best scary faces.” 

Balthazar and Gabriel made scary faces while Castile folded his hands over his face like he was playing peek-a-boo. 

"Perfect!" Charlie cried, patting their heads before approaching Dean. 

Dean took her hand and the group made their way to center stage. 

They were instantly greeted with cheers from those in the audience. They all struck a pose. Mitchell and Andrea leaned against each other. Andrea pointed some weird gun at the audience and Mitchell pointed at them what was apparently a screwdriver of some sort. Dean and Charlie stood next to each other, eyes firmly on the angels scattered around them.

"Well done! Well done!" the judge encouraged, clapping enthusiastically for them. 

The crowd in the audience joined him and Dean watched the angels' faces brighten with excitement. 

The judge held up a hand to momentarily silence the crowd and then shouted merrily, "I think we have our winners!" 

Gabriel, Balthazar, and Cas jumped with joy and the grownups gave each angel a tight hug before the judge brought them their spoils. 

Charlie handed her camera to the judge and everyone kneeled down around the three little angels holding up a giant trophy.

* * *

Sam smiled at the picture of his brother, Charlie, and the angels dressed up and holding their trophy high. 

Bobby smirked at the image over Sam's shoulder. "Think we should message back and tell 'em they can come back now? We took care of those demons. They should be safe now.” 

Sam glanced back at the photo and shook his head."We'll call later. Let's not ruin their time."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrealistic representation of cosplay conventions is not a tag yet but it’s gonna become one by the time i’m done with this story. I’ve been to how many conventions and can you believe that I have yet to go to any cosplay stuff? I decided to just stick with how I wrote the convention in the original chapter though. Despite the inaccuracies, it's one of my favorite chapters. I could barely even change anything about it when I was getting it ready to re-post.


	7. A Wee Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets sick and the others take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I needed to take a break from studying for finals and what better way to do that then fluffy sick fics? Enjoy!

Dean sat on the couch with Balthazar and Gabriel, Nintendo controllers in hand. During their last case, Sam had found the old game system in a warehouse. Dean thought it was about time he introduced the angels to Mario and so here they are.

"AH! Stupid game!"

Gabriel’s character collapsed as it died again and the scoreboard on the screen showed Balthazar as the winner.

Dean held his hand out towards Gabriel, wiggling his fingers. "Alright, Gabe,” he said. “It's Cas' turn now."

The golden-winged angel shrunk back from Dean, clutching the remote tightly to his chest. “But, Dean-O,” he whined. “Cassie isn’t even here.”

Dean frowned and looked around himself. "Cas?" he called but the little angel didn’t answer. Usually, he was glued to Dean’s side but right now he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Dean asked the angels. “Didn’t he come down with you guys when I put the game in?”

The angels shrugged, eyes still on the game as they picked their characters.

Dean’s frown deepened and he stood from his chair. He walked into Bobby’s kitchen, the Mario theme going loud to soft as it was muffled by the walls.

Bobby and Sam were in the kitchen. Though, they weren’t cooking or anything like that. They were sitting at the table, surrounded by stacks of research books and journals. They were doing research on witch spells by the looks of it. And, from the looks on their faces, they weren’t getting very far.  

"What's up, Dean?" Sam asked, looking up from his computer. He was shoving a handful of pretzels in his mouth. “Get sick of the kid’s beating you yet?”

"The idjits bust my TV yet?" asked Bobby, eyes glued to the textbook in front of him.

Dean shook his head and looked around the kitchen. His shoulders fell as he didn’t spot a tan trenchcoat or the black feathers of Cas’ wings.

"Haven't seen Cas have you?"

Sam and Bobby were still for a moment as they thought. It was a moment too long for Dean. He started to fidget, itching to go searching for the angel he was so used to having beside him. Finally, before Dean could crawl out of his skin, Sam pointed a finger upwards.

“Didn’t see him get up,” Sam explained. “Bet he’s still in bed.”

Dean gave his brother and Bobby a nod and rushed towards the bedroom where the angels were meant to sleep. He rested his hand on the knob but stopped before he could turn it. You see, there was no way Castiel was in the room by himself. He didn't like sleeping there alone. It was too dark and scary for the angel.

Dean pulled his hand away and thought of where else Cas could be. When the little angel was not sleeping in the room he was supposed to share, he sometimes snuck into Dean's room and cuddled up where the sun always glared across the bed sheets early in the morning.

Deciding that his room was the only place Castiel could be, the older Winchester went across the hall to his own room. When he opened the door, his eyes went straight to the bed. As expected, Castiel was sleeping in the sun while bundled up in his trench coat.

Slowly, Dean approached the angel. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the trenchcoat away from Cas' face. "Hey, Cas,” he said. “Rise and sh— "

Dean froze as he stared at Castiel’s flushed face. It was covered in a sheen coat of sweat and wet tuffs of hair were plastered to hot skin.

"Cas?" Dean touched the angel's forehead and instantly pulled back. "Castiel?!"

The small angel opened his eyes weakly on hearing Dean’s call. His blue eyes were glazed with fever.

“H— hey, bud,” Dean stammered and he stroked Castiel’s hair. “You hear me?”

"D…Dwean.” Castiel closed his eyes and whimpered. “I don't feel good."  

“I see that. Can you sit up for me?”

Castiel did as he was told, though his movements were sluggish. His wings dragged on the bed behind him as he moved like they were to heavy for his little body to move. They looked horrible too. The soft baby feathers were greasy looking and some of the feathers had fallen.

“Are you molting?” Dean wondered.

A loud cough burst from Castiel's mouth.

Dean shook his head. “Nah,” he decided and he scooped Castiel up. “Definitely not that.”

Cas in his arms, Dean ran back downstairs. The sound of his frantic footsteps thumping down the hall to the living room, triggered the others to stop whatever it was they were doing and come running. They surrounded Dean, eyes a mess of worry.

Castiel was still coughing horribly when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Dean rubbed circles gently into his back, not sure what else he could do.

"Bobby.” Dean tilted Castiel’s body towards the older man. “Listen to his cough.”

The group listened carefully as Cas continued coughing, brows furrowing.

"Please tell me that's not what I'm thinking," Dean pleaded.

Bobby shook his head and gently took Castiel from Dean's arms. He inspected the angel carefully. "If you're thinking Whooping Cough,” he said after a while. “Don't worry because it 'aint.” Bobby tucked a sweat strand of hair behind Castiel’s ear. "I think he just caught a bad case of the flu.”

"Flu?! Bobby, listen to him! He's coughing up a lung!" Dean argued.

Bobby rolled his eyes and glanced at the two angel's watching from where they stood under his feet. "He's an angel,” he said. “Baby or not it's got to be one hell of a virus to affect them. We just need to get some meds into him and let him sleep I think." Bobby handed Castiel back to Dean. “If it’s anything worse Michael and the others would pop up. You know that.”

Cas looked up at Dean as the hunter cradled him and Dean pulled the angel's trench coat up higher on the little guy's chest.

"Why don’t they come down and heal him anyway?" Dean asked. “Michael said he wouldn’t let them get hurt but I’d say Cas is hurting pretty fucking good.”

“Dean.” Sam picked Gabriel and Balthazar up, patting their backs. They looked nervous, scared even. “I’m sure they’re either on their way or they don’t think it’s as serious as you do.” He sighed. “Like Bobby said. It’s just a flue. He’ll be fine in a couple of days.”

Bobby had disappeared during the exchange but he was back now with an armful of medicine. He handed it to the Dean and the Winchester muttered a thank you before escaping back to his bedroom.

Once inside his room, Dean undressed Castiel. He got him into some whitish-tan footy pajamas that made the angel look like almost like a little puppy. He then popped open the bottle of flu medicine and measured it out before bringing the liquid filled cap to Cas' lips.

The angel frowned at the purple substance. "What dat?"

Dean rolled his eyes at the angel. "It's flu medicine, Cas. It'll make you feel better."

The angel still made no move to swallow the foul substance.

"It stinks," Cas deadpanned, wrinkling his now running nose.

Dean rubbed the snot away with a Kleenex from the nightstand and stared the angel down. "It's medicine. It's supposed to stink. Now drink up!" Dean pressed the cap closer to the angel's lips.

Castiel rolled away, burying his face into the blue blanket sprawled out on Dean’s bed.

"Goddammit, Cas!" Dean shouted. He reached out to grab the angel but stopped when Castiel flinched. “Cas?”

“Hurts.”

Dean pulled his hand back, realizing that Castiel's body must ache from the coughing fit from before. With a sigh, he settled down next to the baby angel curled up in his blanket. He wiggled around until he was comfortable and then let his fingers drift gently to the sickly looking wings on Cas' back.

Castiel hummed as Dean stroked the feathers and his body slowly began to relax again.

After a few seconds, Cas looked up from his blanket to Dean. The angel's eyes were red and his face was pale except for the flush on his cheeks.

"Dwean, my belly feels…icky," Cas muttered, pain building up in his eyes and his face suddenly turning a strange greenish grey.

Before Dean knew it he was holding Cas' head over the trash as the little angel gagged up whatever was in his tiny tummy. Dean ran his hand up and down his angel's back the entire time, humming softly in a small attempt to comfort the angel.

"Cassie?"

Dean glanced towards the door to his bedroom. Balthazar was peeking in and Gabriel was right behind him. Dean smiled at the boys.

"Hey, guys. You're going to catch the flu too hanging around," Dean told them.

The angels came further into the room.

"Bobby told us that, but we don't cares. We wants to help Cassie," Balthazar said before hopping up onto the bed.

Gabriel followed.

"Dwean?"

Dean glanced down at the little angel in his arms and pulled Cas back into his lap. Castiel was no longer grey, but he was still pale and his cheeks were an even brighter red.

"Dwean, I tired."

Dean would have laughed any other time if Cas started to head bob like he currently was, but right now he was just worried. The little guy was completely worn out.

"First you gotta drink your medicine," Dean told him. He tapping Castiel’s cheek to keep him from falling asleep completely.

"It stinks though!" Cas whined, burrowing his sleepy face into Dean's chest.

Dean rolled his eyes glancing at Gabriel and Balthazar in hope that they may have a plan on how to get Cas to drink his medicine.

As if reading his mind, Gabriel and Balthazar momentarily mumble to one another before crawling closer to Cas.

"Cassie?" Balthazar ran his hand along Cas' wings.

The little angel looked up at his brother with heavy eyes.

Balthazar continued to pet the wings, fingers slowly tickling the feathers.

A soft giggle left Castiel's lips and he tried to shrug away from his brother but Balthazar continued to attack him.

Dean was about to stop Balthazar. Tickling his little brother was definitely not a smart move after the guy just puked up his guts. He stopped his hand though, realizing the silence of the other angel still in the room.

Dean glanced over at Gabriel standing on the other side of Cas. He was being oddly silent. Dean slowly realized why as he realized Gabriel was holding the cap of medicine and slowly inching closer to his brothers.

"Balthy!" Castiel rolled onto his back and his mouth fell wide open as he laughed.

Gabe launched into action, pouring the sticky substance down Cas' throat. The little angel let out a surprised gasp as he swallowed the horrible substance and glared at his smirking brothers.

"Sorry, Cassie, but we want you to get better," Gabe said, ruffling his brother's hair.

Cas crossed his arms, scowling at his brothers.

"Cans I plays the Mario and Louie now?" Cas asked weakly.

"Luigi," Dean corrected softly while rubbing Castiel's back. "And no you can't. You need to rest." Cas turned his head, pouting more than before.

"Just one game?" Cas pleaded.

Dean tried to ignore the puppy dog eyes he was now being met with, but it was too strong. Especially now that Balthazar and Gabriel had joined in.

Dean let out a dramatic sigh and glared up at the ceiling before lifting Cas and opening the door to the bedroom. "Fine, but just one!" 

* * *

 

Much later in the day, Dean sat in Bobby’s living room, controller in hand. He was up against Balthazar and Castiel again. Though it had taken Cas a while to get the hang of the game, he was now beating the rest of them like some kind of pro gamer. They had gone way past the just one game rule but Dean wasn’t really keeping track. Not anymore at least. He was on a mission to beat the angels. Well, that mission would have to wait.

Everything was slowing down now. Cas' eyes were drooping and his shivering feverish body was beginning to weaken as sleep threatened the angel.

Dean glanced over at Balthazar and Gabriel and two gave him a nod. They set down their controllers and turned off the game. Gabriel clicked the remote, switching the game off so _Finding Nemo_ was playing on the screen.

Dean lifted Castiel out of his lap and stretched out on the couch. Cas sprawled out on the hunter’s chest, wrapped in the blue blanket from before and his trench coat. He didn't complain as they settled down for a nap and buried his tiny face into Dean's shirt. Soft hums left his lips and Dean stroked the angel's wings and after only a minute, Castiel was fast asleep.

Balthazar and Gabriel crawled onto the couch too once their brother was out. They settled down on either side of Castiel, wrapping their wings around him like a blanket.

"Thanks guys," Dean slurred as his eyes too began to grow heavy.

Balthazar and Gabriel each smiled at the Winchester. "Anything for family."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally chapter 7 Sickness of Angles of the original Wee Angels. Check it out on FF.net! Fanart by the amazing [animaatra](http://animaatra-syingart.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Also check out her My Hero Academia fanfics at [Anima293](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima293/pseuds/Anima293). If you have fanart you made for Wee Angels that you'd like to share PM me on [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4441522/Jinx2016)


	8. A Wee Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samandriel is on babysitting duty and Castiel finds a hellhound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart by the amazing [animaatra](http://animaatra-syingart.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Also check out her My Hero Academia fanfics at [Anima293](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima293/pseuds/Anima293). If you have fanart you made for Wee Angels that you'd like to share PM me on [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4441522/Jinx2016)

Castiel sat on a swing set shaded by an old oak tree. He swooshed his legs back and forth, willing the swing to go higher. A giggle left his lips as the wind tickled his face. The giggle died quickly though as Castiel noticed something in the corner of his eye, something in the bushes of the tree he swung under.

The angel stopped pumping his legs and the swing slowly stilled. His eyes scanned the bushes, searching for the shadow that had caught his eye.

"Hey, Castiel.”

The angel looked away from the bushes on hearing his name. Samandriel was walking over to him, shoes crunching against the leaves resting on the green grass.

Samandriel was on babysitting duty for the Winchesters and Bobby. Castiel and his brothers had been surprised to see him at first. Since the mind control fiasco with Naomi way back in the day, their little brother had begun keeping to himself. He spent most of his time in the garden with Joshua, not showing up to meetings or coming out to fly with his siblings. Castiel had understood. Naomi had been in his head too. It would take time to come to terms with their sister’s mistreatment but now it appeared that Samandriel was slowly picking himself up again and finally stretching his wings.

A rustling sound brought Castiel’s attention back to the bushes.

Samandriel frowned as he lost his older brother’s attention and followed Castiel’s eyes. "What's the problem?" he asked.

Castiel scooted off his swing, plopping to the ground. He pointed at the bush, eyeing it suspiciously.

"I think we better go get your brothers," Samandriel whispered as the bushes moved again. He reached for the blade in his pocket but before he could even raise it, a big wolf bounded out of the bushes.

“Get back, Castiel!”

Samandriel pushed Castiel behind him. He expected the angel to run but he didn’t. Instead, he clung to his little brother’s pants leg until his knuckles turned white.

“Alfie? Cas?”

Balthazar and Gabriel flew towards their brothers.

Samandriel cursed under his breath but he didn’t take his eyes off of the beast. It was circling them now, eyes glued onto Castiel.

“Don’t move, Castiel,” Samandriel whispered. “I’ll protect you, brother. I swear—“

Castiel darted out from behind his little brother before any more could be said.

Samandriel let out a panicked cry. It quickly died on his tongue though as the hellhound rolled over onto its back and allowed Castiel to pet it.

"Puppy!" Cas squealed in delight.

Alfie's mouth dropped, as did Gabriel’s and Balthazar’s once they reached their brothers.

The hellhound was licking Castiel's face now and its tail thumped hard against the dirt.

"Crowley's hounds aren't what they used to be," Balthazar whispered as he watched Castiel nuzzle the big dog.

Gabriel looked up at Samandriel. "Um…aren’t hellhounds usually….bigger?"

Samandriel raised a brow at his older but smaller brother. “You’re asking me? You’ve seen more than me, brother.”

Balthazar tapped at his chin. "Well, maybe Cassie is right and it is a puppy?”

Samandriel eyed the hound’s big paws. “Maybe it’s a runt? Hound puppies are usually twice this size, right?” he guessed.

“Makes sense,” Gabriel agreed. "The mum probably cast it out and the poor guy's been living on his own."

Samandriel eyed the puppy, picking up on the way his ears flopped and that his eyes were more like the reflection of flames in a tarnished gold than the blood-red glare of hellfire like he saw with most hellhounds. “Or maybe it’s a different breed?” he offered.

“Who cares!” Castiel said suddenly. "Can we keep it?!" He had climbed onto the big dog's back now and was hugging its neck like it was one of his teddy bears.

Samandriel and Gabriel both gawked in surprise.

“Keep it?! The thing’s a monster, Cas! A killer!” Gabriel tried to reason. “One of those things sent Dean to hell, remember? There’s no way he’ll allow—“

"If we keep him he'll need a name," Balthazar said, interrupting his Gabriel. He walked over to his little brother and the hound. “Any ideas, Cassie?” He held a hand out to the big hound, letting it sniff him.

"Who said anything about keeping it?" Samandriel pinched his brow. “The Winchesters are never going to let me watch you three again.”

The hound finished sniffing Balthazar’s hand and began to lick the outstretched fingers. The action earned him a giggle from Balthazar and a head scritch or two.

Samandriel looked down at Gabriel, hoping his older brother could say something to change the other two’s minds. He was too late though. Gabriel had already left his side and was now petting the dog he had been so hesitant to accept at first.

“Gabriel, what happened to—“

“I can’t help it. He’s so cute,” Gabriel cooed. “Dean’ll make an exception.”

Samandriel shook his head and walked over to his little brothers. “Well, if you give him puppy eyes like the hound gave to you, I don’t doubt he will.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Listen, brothers. What Dean went through was traumatic. It…” Samandriel fingers brushed at his hairline where needles had once pierced him. “It’s hard to come back from something like that.”

Castiel looked away from Custos and smiled gently at his little brother. “We did though,” he argued, knowing that they were no longer talking about Dean.

Samandriel’s head dipped. “You have, Castiel, but me? I was so afraid of my siblings after that. Even after Naomi and the other apologized...I just...I couldn’t. I locked myself in the garden.”

“Then why are you here?” Castiel asked. “Why aren’t you still in the garden?”

Samandriel bothered his bottom lip with his teeth. “I...I don’t know. Michael and the others were busy. Someone had to come down.”

“You still could’ve said no,” Balthazar joined in then. “You’re getting better, Alfie. Slowly but surely.”

“You’re talking to us too,” Gabriel pointed out. “That’s a big step.”

“You weren’t the ones who tortured me.”

“No, but neither did many of our other siblings, right?”

Samandriel’s eyes widened. He thought back to how he had flinched away from Michael earlier in the day and how he had always kept a distance from Joshua while he stayed at the garden.

“You’re getting better, Alfie,” Castiel reassured. “Dean’s been getting better too.”

Unhappy with the sudden lack of attention, the hound nuzzled its nose against Gabriel’s belly. He used his snout to flip Gabriel up into the air as the angel started to giggle. Before Gabriel could fall though, the hound caught him on his back.

Gabriel scratched the dog behind the ears. "Yeah, he's a keeper," he decided.

Samandriel sighed but nodded as he decided it would probably just be best to go along with his brothers for now. "Alright, he's a puppy so I guess we can train him to work with us and not demons," he decided. "It all depends if the Winchesters agree though. Like Gabriel said. The Winchesters’ history with hellhounds isn’t good.”

The angels nodded in agreement.

"We'll show them how good he is. When they see they'll have to let us keep him!" Cas reasoned.

Samandriel nodded and scratched the dog's ear. "What are you going to name him, Castiel?” he asked. “You found him so you name him."

Castiel stared at the puppy for a moment and the hound stared at him patiently.

Balthazar and Gabriel tried a few names but neither the dog nor Cas reacted to them.

"Custos," Castiel spoke up.

The hound's ears perked up on hearing the name.

"Gesundheit," Gabriel teased his brother.

Castiel ignored him and patted the puppy on the head gently. "It means guardian," he continued.

His brothers rolled the name over their tongues for a moment and the hound's tail wagged happily as the name was said over and over again.

"If the hound wishes to be a protector of angels then it is a perfect name, brother.“ Samandriel said when no other name seemed to grab the hound’s attention. “We will need to train him to do so though. He was born to hunt damned souls, not babysit.”

Samandriel held his arms open. "Custos!" he called out to the hellhound.

The puppy's ears perked up.

"Alright, Pup. We're going to train you to be a good boy and if you do good then maybe your little angel friends will get to keep you."

Custos barked happily and the little angels crawled off of him so they could stand in front of their pet.

"Let's starts with the baskets."

"You mean basics, Cassie," Balthazar and Gabriel corrected at once.

Three hours later, the four angels were impressed with their progress. Custos had learned several tricks already. Whether it was enough though, only the Winchesters’ reactions would tell.

"Hey, Angels!"

Dean closed the door to Baby and walked into the park. His clothes looked a bit scuffed up but the hunter looked perfectly safe.

Custos stood to attention on noticing Dean’s arrival but he didn't growl at the human.

Castiel scurried over to Dean, launching himself into the hunter’s arms. "Dwean, can we keep him?!” Castiel pleaded. “Please!"

Dean frowned. "What? Keep who?”

"Him!" Castiel pointed at Custos.

Dean squinted but only saw empty space. “Did he fall on his head today?" he asked, the question directed at Samandriel.

"Oh!” Samandriel clapped his hands together. “Dean's not a supernatural being, brothers. He won't be able to see our little friend. Let me try—“

"Try what?" Dean questioned, flinching away as Samandriel reached for him.

Samandriel ignored the question and pressed a hand to Dean’s forehead.

When the angel pulled away Dean blinked furiously. He could only see different colored spots for a few seconds but when the spots finally disappeared Dean followed Cas' finger to what he was still pointing at.

What he saw made his blood run cold.

A big black wolf with hellish fire-gold eyes sat next to Balthazar. It was small, but it was still 100% a hellhound.

Dean pulled his gun from his belt and the hound ran at him. Dean made to pull the trigger but Castiel shoved it out of his hands.

A cry left Dean's mouth as the hellhound pushed both him and Castiel to the ground. The hunter closed his eyes, waiting for teeth to claw into him. They never came. Instead, he was attacked by a big slobbery tongue.

Giggling erupted from the little angel tucked tight in Dean's arms. When Dean opened his eyes, he found the hound sitting on top of his stomach with a big sloppy puppy grin. Castiel was scratching the dog’s ears and Dean could see the monster's tail wagging happily in the corner of his eye.

"What the hell-"

"Cas found him. We think he was abandoned either because he's a runt or possibly because he's a mutt,” Samandriel began to explain. “Anyway, the boys have been training him all day."

Dean frowned at the Castiel. "This is what you want to keep?"

Castiel nodded enthusiastically and the dog licked the angel's cheek lovingly.

Dean's stomach turned. That picture just didn't look right in his book. A celestial being and a dog from hell? No way.

"So can we keep him?" Gabe asked, him and Balthazar walking over and scratching the dog's ears too now.

Dean propped himself up on his elbows and stared at the hellhound. "Guys you realize that this thing is a…"

"Like Alfie said, we trained him to warn against demons and he knows commands in both English and Enochian," Balthazar explained.

The other angel's nodded enthusiastically.

Dean still wasn't impressed. He got dragged to hell because of one of these things. It was going to take a lot more to…

"Grrrrr…"

The angels and Dean froze as the hellhound began to growl. He got up off of Dean and stood protectively in front of the angels and their hunter. The dog's eyes followed something in the shadows none of them could see.

Samandriel stiffened suddenly too and he twirled his blade between his fingers. “We have a guest,” he hissed.

A deadly howl burst from the hellhound puppy then and he lunged into the shadows, toppling whatever had been threatening them to the floor.

"Believe them now, Dean Winchester?" Samandriel asked.

Dean stared at the scene in front of him. The hellhound had his teeth wrapped around a demon's neck, but no blood was drawn yet. It looked as if he was waiting for an order.

Castiel, Balthazar, and Gabriel muttered something in Enochian then and, sure enough, the hound let go.

As soon as the hound was off of the demon, Samandriel snapped his fingers and the fake projection he created burst into golden light and dust.

The hound strolled back over to the angels, fiery eyes checking for any wounds. Once he seemed sure they were safe, The hound looked expectantly at Dean.

Dean kneeled in front of the hound, staring into the huge fire-gold eyes.

"What's his name?"

The angels smiled at each other. "Custos!" They said at once.

"Bless you," Dean teased, earning a glare from Cas and some laughter from the others.

Joking aside, Dean held a hand out to Custos and patted the dog's head. "Well then, Custos, he said. “How do you feel about watching out for these three trouble makers for now on?"

The hound howled happily, licking at Dean's face. The wee angels cheered, high fiving each other and chattering amongst themselves about getting dog beds and toys for their new friend.

“It’s really okay?” Samandriel asked. He was shifting on his feet and eyeing Dean warily.

Dean sputtered and wiped the dog drool from his lips. “I’m not a dog guy but…” Custos licked Dean’s chin. “I’ll live.”

“Aren’t you...scared?”

“Scared?”

“Of...um...being hurt? Again?”

Dean smirked and shook his head. “At some point you just gotta move forward you know? And give people...and dogs...a chance. I’ve met shitty angels and shitty demons but I’ve also met some good ones.” Dean nodded at Custos. “Maybe I’ve met a good hellhound to.”

“You’re willing to take that bet?”

Dean nodded and scratched behind Custos’ ears. “The kids trust him.” He pointed upwards. “And so do your brothers since no one came down here yet to rip this guy to shreds.”

Samandriel huffed but nodded. “I see,” he said. “I suppose you may be right.”

Dean’s attention left Samandriel then and he focused back onto Custos. He rubbed the hellound’s ears and head, getting a happy whine from the beast. "Welcome to the family, Custos.”

 


	9. A Wee Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has a nightmare so Dean takes him out for a little midnight snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally Chapter 18 "Comforting Angels" on FF.net.

Castiel flew up in his bed, shivering even though sweat was pouring down his brow. His breathing was off and his wings were trembling. 

Gabe and Balthazar seemed undisturbed by their brother's fright but the little angel wished that they had been. The nightmare had petrified him. All he wanted to do was crawl up into someone's arms but he couldn't. He was all by himself. 

Tears gleamed in Castiel's eyes and he started to cry silently. 

A whine howled from behind the door where Custos was sitting now, scratching at the door in attempt to reach his distressed master. Castiel continued to cry to himself until he saw a light turn on in the hallway. Footsteps came nearer and Custos gave a relieved yap. The angel watched as the door opened and Dean walked in. The hunter walked over to the baby angel and held out his hands. Castiel let out a soft sob and jumped into Dean's arms, burying his face into Dean's chest. Dean held him close, rocking the angel and cooing softly as he escorted Cas out of the bedroom and down to the living room. Once there, Dean sat down on the couch and snuggled with the angel, waiting for Cas to calm down enough. 

It didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon. 

Castiel was crying harder and harder. Whatever had scared him in his dreams was still scaring him now. Luckily for the Winchester, this had not been the first time Castiel's night terrors went on a rampage through the angel's mind.

"Hey, Cas, want to go for a drive?" Dean asked, deciding that getting Castiel's mind of the frightening dream was his best chance. 

Cas looked up from Dean's shirt, nodding and Dean carried him over to the door. Cas pulled his blue coat over his wings and Dean helped tie his shoes. Custos brought the angel his trench coat and the two were off, hellhound in tow.

 

The drive was long, but not at all quiet. Instead of discussing the nightmare that had scared him so much, Cas sang every song that came on the radio with Dean. Eventually, the angel was smiling and laughing. Unfortunately, there was still fear in his eyes and Cas' wings were shivering from underneath his coat. 

Dean's eyes scanned the road in search of a fairly good diner. Pie always made him feel better when he was little. Hopefully, Cas would be the same. Imagine Dragons' Radioactive came on next and Dean joined in with his little angel as he sang. Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat, eyes falling on Julie's Diner just a few feet ahead. 

Perfect. 

Dean pulled into a parking space and turned off the car, directing his attention to Castiel. The little angel stared at the diner, looking slightly hesitant. Small tears started to trail their way down Cas' face again, only to be wiped away by Dean's gentle fingers.

"Come on, Cas. Chocolate milkshakes and pie are the best medicine for bad dreams," Dean whispered to him. 

Cas' deep blue eyes swiped over the diner briefly before he finally lifted his arms for Dean to lift him up. 

Dean held the angle close as they made their way inside. He nearly tripped a dozen times. Custos was running around his feet, a mess of nervous energy. He could feel Castiel’s distress and not having the angel beside him was driving him crazy.

“He’s all yours once we’re in the diner,” Dean tried to reason with the hellhound. “Come one, boy. Behave.”

A waitress with long golden hair smiled at them as Dean stumbled into the diner. She waved at a booth and Dean set Castiel beside him, keeping an arm wrapped around the angel. Custos jumped onto booth’s other seat and popped his head down on the table. His long tongue oozed out of his mouth, creating a puddle of drool on the table surface.

Castiel giggled at the puppy.

The waitress strolled over to them once she had grabbed them some water and menus. She greeted them with a smile on her face. “Hello, Boys! I'm Andrea. May I take your orders?" 

Dean's eyes swept over the specials list briefly before making up his mind. "I'll have a triple bacon cheeseburger with extra pickles, a coffee, and your number," he flirted, winking at her casually. 

Andrea simply rolled her eyes playfully at him and turned her gaze to the tiny angel trying to crawl into Dean's lap. "What would you like, Sweetie?" 

Cas clutched onto Dean tighter and the hunter faked a laugh.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's a little shy of strangers," Dean told her. "He'll take a kids burger with a chocolate shake." Dean’s eyes glanced at Custos briefly. “Oh, can you make that two triple bacon cheeseburgers? I’m feeling pretty hungry.”

The waitress nodded, taking a step away from their table and heading towards the kitchen. When she was out of earshot Dean lowered his head so he could make eye contact with the angel curled up in his lap. 

"All right, Cas, what's eating at you?" Dean asked. 

Cas buried his face into Dean's shirt even more, clearly not up for talking about the dream he was so frightened of. 

Dean let out a long sigh and wrapped his arms around Cas' body, pulling the angel away so he could look into his blue eyes. They were already brimming with tears.

"I don'ts wants to talk about it," Cas muttered, glumly. 

Dean plopped the angel back onto his lap and began to gently twirl Cas' hair around his finger. He remembered the first time Castiel started having nightmares. Everyone wanted to ask the angel what had frightened him but Cas wouldn’t say a word. Dean understood why of course. He had been there before. Dreams were personal and sometimes sharing them was scarier than living them. Cas’ dreams were getting out of hand though. It was clear they couldn’t just ignore them forever.

"I get it. I've been there before, man. Sammy always drove me up the wall trying to get me to cry my heart out like some chick," Dean told the angel. "But, he is right. Sometimes you just need to get things off your chest." 

Cas looked down at his hands, shivering slightly.

"The three of yous, Balthy, and Gabby got hurts and I was losts and scared. There was just darkness everywhere. I c…couldn't f…finds you." 

Cas' voice was starting to shake now and Dean's fingers gently started to rub circles into Cas' back. Guilt boiled in his belly. He felt bad for making the angel re-live the horrible night terror and for not asking the angel the first time the dream had hurt him. 

"I was alone! I…I…" Sobs broke out from the angel and several heads turned towards their booth. Cas shrunk away from their glares and wrapped his arms protectively around himself as he cried harder. 

Dean scooped the angel up and held him close to his chest, sending a hateful glare to all the rude strangers around them. "He's fucking four! Stop staring at him like he's a roach ya Bastards!" 

The majority of the onlookers turned their gazes back to their food and the pretty waitress from before scooted over to them. "Sorry about that, Sir," she apologized, handing a Kleenex to him from out of her pocket. 

Dean gave her a grateful smile as he took the Kleenex. "Not your fault. It's not like you have any control on what ass-hats come in," Dean sighed, eyes skimming down to the angel still crying in his arms. Andrea gave the angel a sad look before hesitantly reaching over and ruffling the kid's hair.

"Hey, Buddy, don't cry. Tell you what? If you calm down a little I'll put extra chocolate sauce and cherries on your shake," she bribed. 

Cas looked up from Dean's chest and the hunter felt his heart clench. Cas' eyes were raw from the salty tears and long tracks ran down his pink cheeks. 

"Dweal," Cas agreed and he cleared his eyes with a tiny fist.

Andrea smiled at him, ruffling his hair again before turning back to the kitchen. 

Dean's eyes followed her briefly before going back to the angel shivering in his arms. Dean rubbed a hand across the angel's cheeks to clear the heavenly face of any more tears. 

"Sorry," Cas sniffled as Dean pressed the Kleenex to the angel's nose.

"For what?" Dean questioned before instructing the angel to blow into the Kleenex. "For being upset over a dream? Cas, we all get them and they can be pretty fucking freaky, But you know what? They're not real." 

Cas still didn't seem convinced. 

"I will never leave you,” Dean continued to reassure. “We have a…profound bond, remember?" 

Cas' lips perked up into a smile at the use of the last two words and nodded.

"Promise?" the angel asked, lips slightly falling as he waited for Dean's answer. 

As much as Dean hated promises, this was one he was willing to never break. 

Dean's eyes glimmered with a grin and he pressed a kiss to the angel's cheek. "I promise." 

Castiel's smile returned to his glowing face. Dean wasn’t sure if the reason was that he was feeling better or because Andrea had brought over their food though.

"Now, aren't you two just the adorable little pair. I'm glad you're feeling better now, Sweetie," Andrea said while pushing Cas' plate onto the table and then presenting a very chocolatey shake. 

The angel's eyes widened in awe of the chocolate dessert and Dean sat the angel on the table so the little guy could reach his food without a struggle. 

Andrea handed Dean his own food and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "On the house.” 

Dean almost dropped his fork, head snapping up to stare at her with wide eyes. "What? Really? What for?" 

Andrea giggled lightly before pointing a finger in Castiel's direction. "For being such a good daddy to him," she stated simply. 

If Dean had food in his mouth he would have choked. He lifted his hands, shaking his head.

"Oh, no. I'm not his dad. I'm-"

"Well, whatever the case, the world needs more guys like you to watch over sweet angels like this little fella here," the waitress stated. 

Dean's hands fell back down into his lap and he watched Castiel dip one of his mini french-fries into the chocolate ice-cream. There was so much innocence in those familiar blue eyes and the more Dean stared, the stronger his will to keep his promise became.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Dean's stomach growled suddenly, snapping his attention off of Castiel and onto his own growing hunger. "Oh yeah," Dean hummed and he rubbed his hands together. "Triple bacon cheeseburger here I come-"
> 
> Dean's mouth fell as he looked at the plates both triple bacon cheeseburgers had once been sitting on. They were completely cleaned off, puppy drool the only thing left.
> 
> "ONE OF THOSE WERE MINE YOU KNOW!"
> 
> Custos just barked happily and licked his chops clean of any bacon crumbs.


	10. Wee Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children are going missing but it isn't because of a monster or demon. The real culprit is a man in a deli uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This is the chapter where Andy the Deli guy shows up. If his character, child murder, or anything like that triggers you please skip this chapter! You have been warned!
> 
> The original chapter this is taken from is Chapter 10 Protecting Angels. If you'd like to read that version too it is available on FF.net in the original Wee Angels story.

Andy stood behind the counter in the deli and ice cream section of a small-town grocery store. The store itself sat in the middle of a town he’d be moving away from in another week or so. Despite this, he stood tall with a smiling face of bright white teeth. It earned him a pat on the back and some praise from his superiors. They thought of him as a good, responsible worker. 

If only they knew the truth. 

The sound of giggling children sounded from one of the entrances of the store. The sound tempted Andy’s eardrums and, if he were a dog, he was sure his ears would fly up and his tail would wag. He didn’t have ears or a tail though. What he did have; however, was his smile. It curved over his face until it grew a size that would normally pain one’s facial muscles.

The source of Andy’s sudden excitement was a little girl who was now skipping down an aisle. Her golden curls bounced with each jump and her eyes sparkled in the store’s fluorescent lights.  

_ This  _ was why Andy loved his job. 

It wasn’t the pay or the hours. What really made him giddy was seeing beautiful children all the time. 

Andy would always make sure to give the children a treat when they came his way but only to the children that really caught his eye. 

He had his favorites of course. There was Monika. She was a cute little redhead with dimples, green eyes, and a spray of freckles decorating her smooth arms. She went missing on November 3rd last year and died two days after at 3:10 pm. Her parents are still searching for her. Signs with her cute little face are plastered everywhere. 

Dillan was another favorite. The boy had a cute button nose, blue eyes, and smoky brown hair. He went missing two years ago, dying at 8:27 am. 

Andy chuckled at the lovely image of the two. Children were such delicate creations. Unlike teens and adults, their skin is flawless and their eyes are the brightest of colors. Letting beautiful children like Monika and Dillan grow up to become hideous zit covered creatures is a sin in Andy’s book. That's where Andy's job comes in though. He promised to keep them beautiful forever— like freshly polished statues.

"Hi, Andy!" called three heavenly voices. 

Andy's eyes found their way to the perfect angels. They were running right at them, faces a picture of cherup-like innocence. One of the angelic boys had scruffy brown hair and vibrant blue eyes that only God could have created out of the purest of starlight. The second was a blond angel with smooth rosy cheeks. The very last practically radiated an energy Andy was sure could light the sun if it were to ever go out. 

Yes, they were perfect masterpieces in Andy’s book just waiting to be frozen in time like their predecessors. 

It was a month ago when Andy met them. He gave them free ice cream, made them laugh, and quickly was on a first-name basis with them. With charming smiles and other tricks, Andy had quickly lead them to his snare. It was time to end the playing though. Today was the day he added to his collection.

"Don't rob the guy of all his ice cream," the children's older brother Dean said as he, Sam and the creepy uncle followed the angels over. 

Andy forced a smile. "It's no trouble, Mr. Winchester," he reassured. 

The man didn't pay any mind to him, which Andy was pleased for. That just meant he could hurry up and get to business. 

Andy turned his gaze to the boys standing by his feet. "How are you boys?" he asked sweetly. 

Balthazar and Castiel told him about their trip to the park the other day and the puppy they found. Apparently, their uncle and Sam weren't so keen on keeping it until the boys showed them all the neat tricks they taught the puppy. 

Gabriel grew bored with the conversation about Bobby's reaction to the puppy and went over to Sam, who lifted the angel onto his large shoulders so the angel could have a good view of the deli selection. 

Andy held back a curse. 

Oh, well. Two was better than none at all. He could complete his collection later anyway.

"Where's the ice creams?" Castiel asked suddenly. 

Andy glanced down at the empty buckets, hiding his smile. Oh, it was all just too easy.

"OH! Silly me, I forgot it in the ice truck. Would you two strong boys come help me carry those heavy buckets in here? I'll throw in an extra scoop!" Andy tempted them. 

The boys looked at each other excitedly and scurried towards the back door. 

Andy followed the boys, making sure the others had not noticed their absence and followed them out towards the ice truck.

* * *

Sam, Bobby, Dean, and Gabriel watched as Andy disappeared with Balthazar and Castiel. Gabriel fiddled nervously with Sam’s hair until random little braids littered the top of Sam’s head.

“Not a demon or a shapeshifter,” Bobby mumbled. “We’ve tested him for everything at this point.”

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. “Then what the hell kind of monster is he?” he said to the others. 

About a month ago, Sam had stumbled upon a stack of missing children articles in Bobby’s office. After doing some digging with the internet, he managed to find a pattern that allowed him to zero the suspect list down to Anderson Andrews. Or, more commonly known as Andy.  Since then Bobby and the Winchester’s have been following Andy and chatting to him in an attempt to figure out just what kind of monster he was. Holy water, silver— nothing caused a reaction. 

“Maybe he’s human.” 

Sam, Bobby, and Gabriel stared at Dean, wide-eyed. They would have probably discussed the idea more but they couldn’t. 

“Help!”

The cry was so far away and quiet they almost didn’t catch it. They did catch it though and their blood ran cold. They hadn’t expected Andy to act so suddenly or in broad daylight of all things. 

Gabriel shot off of Sam’s shoulders on hearing the noise. He freed his wings from his jacket and flew off in the direction Andy had left with his brothers. The others called after him in panic but he was already gone.

* * *

"I don't see any ice cream," Balthazar said in puzzlement when he and his brother climbed into the back of the truck Andy had told them was where the ice cream was. 

They had gone to the truck before in the past when Andy offered but this time was different. There was no ice cream. Just a bunch of white sheets that hung in the air like ghosts.

Balthazar and Castiel looked around the truck, trying to find a clue as to what kind of monster they were dealing with. The more they knew, the better chance they had at taking Andy down and helping the children he had taken. Still, no matter how hard they looked, they couldn’t find any hints.

"Maybe it's behinds these sheets?" Cas, decided, pointing at two objects covered with white sheets and grabbing at the cloth. 

Balthazar grabbed the sheet too and together they pulled it away. Their eyes widened at the sight in front of them. A girl no older than Castiel stood with a smile on her face. 

Balthazar touched her hand and pulled back, brows furrowed. "She's stone!" he shouted. 

Castiel stumbled away from the girl, clutching at his brother. "Andy, whys she stone?" 

Andy didn't answer. The man simply closed the door behind him and approached the boys with a mad grin on his lips. 

"Andy?" Castiel tried again, watching every movement of the man in front of them.

"Beautiful isn't she? Her body is covered by a chemical compound I created myself. She looks like a perfect pearl, doesn’t she?" he told them. "Would you like to stay little forever too?" 

He didn't give them a chance to answer. Without a second to lose, he lunged at the angels, pinning them so they couldn't get away.

"Dwean!" Castiel screamed. "Dwean!" 

Andy slapped the boy, careful not to leave a mark that would ruin his perfect masterpiece. 

"Dwean!" Castiel called, biting Andy and shrinking away from him. 

Balthazar wiggled until he was sprawled protectively over his brother. He bit Andy himself, hard enough to make the man bleed.

Andy yelped in pain and let go of the angels. 

"Stay. Away. From. Us" spat the Balthazar.

Andy smirked, hand darting out at the speed of lightning. In it was a needle filled with a sleeping drug.

Smack!

The needle clattered to the ground and Andy stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. Standing in front of the brothers was Gabriel. A pair of golden wings stuck out from his back, flared out in challenge. 

Andy couldn't hold back the excited giggle building up inside him. Oh, this was going to be perfect for his newest collections!

"Leave them alone," Gabriel hissed. 

Andy didn't listen. He only continued cackling before lunging towards them with the needle again. 

Gabriel swooped towards the needle, beating his huge wings against Andy's frail body. They looked soft, but in reality, the edges of the feathers were as sharp as razor blades. 

Andy cried out as he felt the feathers slice through his clothes and into his skin. Without thinking, he swiped at the angel and sent him crashing into the floor. 

Cas and Balthazar scurried to their brother's side, trying to help him up and drag him towards the door, but Andy grabbed Balthazar's wrist. The angel screamed and kicked as Andy held him. Cas jumped away from Gabe and sunk his tiny teeth into Andy's leg. A cry left the mad man's lips and he shook his leg in an attempt to free himself of the boy's grip.

"Get him, Cassie!" Balthazar shouted, swinging around in Andy's grip in an attempt to reach his attacker’s face. 

Finally, Andy shook Castiel off and grabbed him by the throat, squeezing just enough to cut off air and still not leave a bruise on the fair skin.

"D…Dwean," Cas choked. “S...Sam…”

Andy smiled, adjusting his other hand so he could squeeze Balthazar as well. 

Gabriel picked his shaking body off the ground and attacked Andy again with his wings. 

Andy's grip loosened slightly on the baby angels only enough to allow them to scream.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby burst through the truck doors, guns raised at Andy. Sam's eyes scanned the statues sitting in the truck and his face turned green. 

Andy gritted his teeth. Who could hate such art? This was beauty in its finest and he-

"AH!" 

Gabe stabbed him once again with his wings and this time Andy did let go of the angels. 

Cas and Balthazar rolled onto the ground, gasping for breath and shaking while they watched their older brother protect them.

Grrrrr! 

Everyone turned in time to see a puppy with glowing eyes and black fur. The leash that had been keeping him tied down at home was snapped and dragging by his giant paws.

"Custos!" Castiel cried, a smile spreading across his face. The puppy looked him over, growling at the faint bruises slowly appearing on his skin. Andy wasn't as careful as he believed. 

Andy frowned at the empty air everyone was staring at. For a moment he thought they were almost as crazy as he was, but that ended when he felt something slash across his chest. 

He fell backward as something heavy landed on top of him. Hot breath could be felt on his face like something was breathing on him. 

Bobby took the distraction and bolted over, grabbing all three worn-out angels and yanking them behind the two Winchesters with their guns ready. Custos glanced in their direction, waiting for an order to sink his fangs into this sicko's throat.

"Down," Dean ordered in the Enochian words Gabriel had taught everyone to use when ordering Custos. 

The dog gave him disappointed puppy eyes, but got off the man and pattered over to sit under Bobby's legs. 

Dean approached Andy, who was now struggling to get off the floor of the old truck.

"I'm sorry, dears, you won't be living forever," Andy whispered.

"You have no idea," Dean muttered, before slamming his gun against Andy's head and causing the madman's vision to go black. 

Sam took Gabriel from Bobby and cradled the angel’s bruised and bloody body. Dean stared at the angel's wings now glistening in thick red blood. The hunter’s face turned green at the sight.

"It's not my blood. I'm just a bit bruised up," Gabe reassured the hunters. 

Dean let out a relieved sigh before taking Castiel from Bobby and checking the tiny angel over himself. The guy was more scared than hurt. Andy had been careful when handling the angels. The angels just didn't do the same back. 

"How's Balthy?" Sam questioned. Bobby gently rubbed the silver winged angel's back as Balthazar held onto Bobby's jacket with an iron grip.

"The idjit's fine," Bobby told the worried brothers, eyes turning to the stone children and Andy now sprawled in a bloody heap on the floor. 

The Winchester brothers followed Bobby's gaze and grimaced. When Gabriel had bolted after hearing the screams they had thought Andy was a demon at first. He wasn't. Andy was a sick human being who stole children and turned them into statues of all the damn things. 

Dean and Sam turned their gaze back to the quivering angels and a sick feeling washed over them. Demons weren't the only monsters out there they had to worry about. Humans were just as horrible sometimes.

"That'll teach him to mess with angels," Gabriel panted, smiling at his little brothers. 

Balthazar and Cas returned the smile. 

Custos whimpered slightly and Gabriel made a mental note to give the puppy a treat when they got home. "And kick-ass hellhound puppies," he added, making everyone in the room other than Andy laugh. 

Custos wagged his tail, barking happily and Castiel struggled out of Dean's arms and to his giant puppy, giving him a big hug.

"Now can we take him along when we leaves the house?" Cas asked, crawling up onto the dog's back and scratching Custos’ floppy ears. 

Bobby raised a brow.

"Course we are after that! You three find trouble everywhere. 

Balthazar grinned in Bobby's arms. "There are four of us now," he said, pointing at the dog. 

Custos barked happily again trotting out of the truck with Castiel on his back. 

Bobby, Dean, and Sam followed with Balthazar and Gabriel. 

Four little troublemakers...serial killers and demons were going to have to try harder if they wanted to break up that team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take breaks from cleaning up this chapter because Andy creeped me out so much. I left a note to myself when I first wrote it saying that I was watching Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and Dexter when mapping out his character so I guess I shouldn’t really be surprised with how he turned out. I just...God he’s so gross *shivers*


	11. Wee Carolers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels go caroling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pops out of leaves* How’s everyone’s fall going so far? I know it probably feels weird to get a winter chapter in the middle of fall but this one was next on the list so...yeah. Early snowstorm for you all! Yay! 
> 
> Wanna read the original chapter first? Read chapter 5 Angel Carols on FF.net!

Have you ever seen an angel in winter? When the snow falls, their wings become dusted in a light layer of white specks. Depending on the wing color, the snowflakes blend right in or stand out like diamonds hanging from a neck. The down feathers become heavy as the flakes melt, their fluff gorging itself on the cool water. This is what Gabriel, Balthazar, and Castiel looked like as they stood out in the cold. 

Gabriel was with Sam. They were in Bobby’s yard, busy making snow angels in the fluffy piles of snow that covered the ground. Balthazar was sitting on Bobby’s shoulders. The old man was putting lights up on the house, trying to give his house a little more holiday cheer since there was someone he could spend it with. Decorating, Bobby quickly found, was a lot easier now that he had an angel to fly the lights up to the higher points of the house. Lastly, there was Dean and Castiel. The two were near the end of Bobby’s drive-through, building a snowman in some of the day’s more packable snow. 

“Careful, bud.” 

“I’m fine, Dwean!”

Castiel was sitting on top of a giant snowball. It was the one that would soon become the snowman's bottom and also the one Dean was currently rolling. Castiel looked like a hamster running on the top of the ball. It triggered a laugh to burst from Dean's lips and Castiel to smile up at him. Dean’s laugh had cheered Castiel on and now the angel was speeding up his run. His feet slipped against the icier parts of the ball but his wings, for the most part, were keeping him up. Until they didn’t.

As Castiel’s foot came down against a rather harsh patch of ice, he slipped. His wings shot out but the down of his wings had become too heavy and was slow to catch him. With a cry, the angel fell into the snow, disappearing into a dark crevice as if he were a cartoon.

Dean held back another laugh. "Cas, you ok?" 

The angel’s head popped out of the snow, a pout on his lips. "Not funny," he grumbled. 

Dean chuckled and started to dig the angel out of the snow. 

The snowstorm had come to Dakota early this year. The snow piled up to Sammy's waist, making most of the local roads undrivable. The angels saw this as a good thing though. With fewer people driving by, they could run around with their wings free without a care in the world. 

“One, two, threeee—” Dean yanked Castiel out of his snowy trap. 

The angel clung to Dean, soaking in the hunter’s warmth as his wings shivered. 

Dean ran his hands up and down Castiel’s wings, trying his best to help warm them up. "Want to go inside for some coco?" he asked.

Castiel shook his head, and pointed at the snowman still left unfinished. 

Dean rolled his eyes. Pulling off his scarf, Dean wrapped it around Castiel so the angel would get a little more heat back into his body. 

The angel nuzzled into its warm. "Better?" Dean questioned as Castiel nuzzled into the scarf’s warmth. Castiel didn’t need to answer though. Dean could see the angel’s shivering slow. 

Once warmed up by Dean’s scarf, Castiel put his mitten covered hands on the snowball. He started pushing, struggling to move the ball that was now four times his size. Dean helped him and soon the ball was being rolled into place atop a slightly larger ball. 

“Okay,” Dean panted, his breath fogging into the air. “One more—”

He stopped, his eyes growing wide as the jingle of bells reached his ears. He looked around, his eyes falling on the road that was slightly hidden by Bobby’s junk trucks and the local pines. He could see movement on the road. There were people, carolers of all people. 

“Wing’s under!” Dean cried.

Gabriel, Balthazar, and Castiel didn’t waste a second. They pulled their wings through the slits of their jackets and pressed them flat against their backs. As soon as the wings were covered, the group of carolers came out from behind the trees. They started coming up the drive when they noticed people. 

Balthazar carefully climbed off of Bobby’s shoulders and down the ladder. When his feet were planted safely on the ground, he bolted towards Dean and Castiel, Gabriel right on his tail. "What are they doing?" he asked once he reached Dean and Castiel. The carolers were singing Silent Night, their voices carried through the wind so they blanketed the entire salvage shop. 

"They're Christmas carolers, Idjit.” Bobby huffed, having jogged up to the edge of the driveway with Sam after Gabriel and Balthazar.  “They go house to house." 

The little family fell silent. They listened to Silent Night and once the song was finished, both Dean and Sam fished around in their pockets for some spare change. While the angels and Bobby clapped, the Winchesters handed a caroler their donation. They received several quick thank-yous before the carolers turned back down the road, Jingle Bells singing from their lips.

There was one caroler, however, that didn’t follow the group. They stayed in the driveway, a wide smile on their face.  

“Hey…” Dean squinted at the scarf covered kid. “Aren’t you—”

"Kevin!" Sam shouted, embracing the prophet turned caroler.

"It's good to see you guys," Kevin said as he sighed into Sam’s hug. 

Free from the sight of the carolers and surrounded by trustworthy people, Gabriel let his wings sneak out of the slits in his jacket. As he did, the golden color caught Kevin’s eye like a moth to a flame. He marveled at the archangel’s wings with wide eyes and then noticed the familiar blue eyes of one of the baby angels.

"Is that Castiel?!" 

Sam raised a brow at the prophet. “Kev, we told you about the witch.”

Kevin wiggled out of Sam’s arms. “Yeah, but I didn’t believe you!” He kneeled down in the snow, eyes glued to Castiel. “I thought you guys were messing with me.”

“Told you we should’ve sent pictures,” Bobby huffed. 

Castiel giggled as Kevin poked where the wings were pressing against the fabric of his coat. After some maneuvering, Castiel’s wings popped through, the feathers looking like an endless black thanks to the white surrounding them. 

“Mine are cooler!” Balthazar challenged and he let his own wings pop free. 

Kevin’s eyes instantly fell onto Balthazar’s. He reached out, his hand running down the softer feathers near the joint. His touch made Balthazar nearly purr and soon Kevin’s hands were petting everybody’s feathers until all three angels were letting out sounds that rivaled the happiest cats. 

Sam cleared his throat. “Uh, Kev, don’t you need to join up with your group?”

Castiel’s head shot up. "Can we go sing with Kevwin?" he asked, big pleading eyes burrowing into the three hunters. 

Kevin frowned at the  _ w _ added to his name, but didn't say anything. 

"If that's alright with Kevin," Bobby said. 

Kevin nodded. “Yeah, it’s alright.” 

The angels squealed with delight. Gabriel flew to sit on Kevin's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Kevin’s head, giving the prophet a big hug. Castiel tried to join him but his wings still weren’t ready for flight. Instead, they set him off balance and the angel toppled over into the deep snow.

“Kevwin! Kevwin, help!" Castiel whined, struggling in the snow. 

Kevin chuckled and pulled the angel from the snow. When Castiel shivered in his arms, he tugged the angel close, keeping the little guy warm against his chest.

"Let’s go!" Gabriel chanted. He flew up onto Dean’s shoulder, making himself at home on the puffy green coat the hunter was bundled in. 

Balthazar copied his brother, taking Sam’s shoulders for his perch. 

“Have fun,” Bobby told them. “I’ll make ya some cocoa.”

The angels cheered and waved at Bobby as Kevin and the hunters carried them to the other carolers. 

“Wings under,” Sam told the angels and all three quickly tucked their wings under just before they came into view of the carolers. 

“Who are they, Tran?” one of the carolers asked.

“Sam and Dean,” Kevin introduced while waving at the two hunters who towered him on either side. “And these little guys are their brothers.” 

The carolers went around then, each singing their name at funny or weird octaves. One of them handed the angels a book with music and songs once everyone’s names were given. She started singing Jingle Bells and the angels joined in, their voices carrying with the other carolers through the cool Dakota afternoon.

* * *

 

The carolers stopped at a few quiet, country homes before making their way into town. By then they had already been out an hour. Now, as they went house to house of a small town Sam and Dean often drove to for groceries, they were getting close to reaching yet another hour of singing.

Several carolers muttered softly behind their hands after every song. They talked about Cas, Gabriel, and Balthazar, claiming that the three’s singing was practically angelic. Sam and Dean couldn’t blame them for thinking so. 1) because the angels really were angelic and 2) because they didn't sound like the usual slurry mess that children singing usually was. The angels were harmonic and, once or twice, the carolers allowed the angels to sing solos. 

At the moment, they were standing outside of an old woman's house. She stood in the doorway singing along while her husband handed out cups of hot chocolate to the singers. The old man made sure to sneak a candy cane into the angels' hands and extra marshmallows into their cups. 

"Oh star of Wonder, star of night, Star with royal beauty bright, Westward leading, still proceeding, Guide us to thy perfect light…" the angels sang alone when leaving the house. Once they were passed the house the leader of their group silenced them with a wave of her hand.

"Alright, Gang. Great job so far.” She slapped a hand against her back. “Give yourselves a pat on the back!”

The angels did so enthusiastically. When Dean or Sam didn’t do so, they hit the Winchesters themselves.

The leader laughed at them. “Okay, I’ve got some news,” she said. “The orphanage is having a Christmas party tonight. When we get there I want these three musical  _ angels _ to sing the main verses while the rest of us sing the chorus." 

Castiel raised his hand high above his head.

"Yes, Love?"

"What song are we singing?" he asked. "Drummer Boy?"

"Do You Hear What I Hear?" Balthazar offered. "Or Decks the Halls maybe?" 

The leader shook her head. 

The angels looked at her, puzzled.

"Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree?" Gabriel attempted, face in a frown as he tried to remember some other songs. 

The leader opened her book up to a certain page. "Angels We Have Heard on High!" 

The angels paled.

"You three sound like little angels together,” the leader squealed excitedly. “It's just perfect!" 

The shock slowly drained from the angels’ faces. Frowns started to grow on their brows but they tried to hold it back, not wanting to disappoint their clearly excited leader. Kevin, Dean, and Sam noticed their discomfort though.

"Wouldn't have been my choice either if I were an angel," Dean muttered under his breath.

"They've probably heard that one more than enough," Kevin whispered. 

Sam chuckled. “Maybe,” he hummed. “Or maybe there’s some kind of story that comes with it?”

Kevin perked up. “Oh, man. You think?”

As the three humans theorized the angels muttered to themselves as well.

"Damn. That song is soooo over sung and boring!" Gabe swore. "Remember when we first sang it in heaven?" 

Balthazar let out a loud fake snore in demonstration, causing both Gabriel and Castiel to burst out laughing.

"Remember, Luci? He forgot da words and started singing Oh Christmas tree," Cas snickered. 

His brothers giggled along with him. 

"Oh well, it's for the orphans," Balthazar sighed, looking at his brothers expectantly. 

Both Gabriel and Castiel nodded in agreement. They fell out of their conversation then, joining the rest of the carolers in singing Grandma Got Ran Over by a Reindeer.

* * *

 

Another three hours into their singing, night began to fall and the party at the orphanage began. The orphanage was dolled up in bright yellow fairy lights, making the entire building look like it was covered in high-flying fireflies. The orphans were all outside. They stood under a big tent filled with food and hundreds of other people who had come to celebrate with them. A fake Santa sat in a chair with children piled on his lap, people fed some reindeer with corn, and several people handed out flyers with ways of supporting the orphanage listed on them. There was so much going on but when the carolers showed up, everyone went silent.

"Angels we have heard on high"

"Sweetly singing over the plains"

"And the mountains in reply"

"Echoing their joyous strains…" 

The angels sung together in perfect harmony, their voices echoing down the streets and catching the attention of even those who were not at the party. The chorus began singing right after the angels sang “Gloria in Excelsis Deo”. Once the song finally came to the final lines, the angel's added an extra surprise. They allowed their wings to gently push out from their heavy coats. The snow and lights glinted against them, making the soft down glisten. Everyone stared in awe at the wings while the Winchesters and Kevin began to internally panic. The crowd erupted in cheers and the angels folded their wings back into their coats. 

Both Dean and Sam stepped over to holler at the angels, but the leader of their team jumped to the kids first.

"Oh, that was amazing, boys! Those fake wings are beautiful! Where did you get them from? They added to the song beautifully!" 

The boys glanced at each other and smirked.

"No tellin'!" Cas giggled. "It’s a secret," he told her, pressing a finger to his lips. 

The leader laughed, pressing her own fingers to her lips and giving the angel a wink before joining the other carolers now visiting with the orphans.

"Nice one, Cassie," Balthazar said, slapping his little brother playfully on the back.

Castiel stood straighter, wings rustling under his coat.

"Hello," a small voice called. 

The angels turned to look at the little girl that had walked over to them. She had long blond curls and bright blue eyes that were almost as bright as Castiel's. 

"I liked your singing," she said softly. 

The boys each blushed, and Dean elbowed Sam and Kevin in the ribs as they watched. 

“I brought you cookies.” The little girl held up the tray she was holding. “They’re chocolate chip.”

Each angel took a cookie from her, muttering a thank you around full mouths. 

The little girl smiled cutely at them again and said, "Tell my mommy and daddy in heaven that I love them for me.”

The boys froze.

“They went to heaven last Christmas,” the girl explained. “I just wanted them to know I'm alright.” 

The angels snapped out of their surprised stupor and smiled at her gently, looking more like full-grown guardian angels in that moment than baby angels.

"We will, child. You have our word," Gabriel said, suddenly sounding like his old self. Well, a less douche older self. 

Tears burned in the girl's eyes and she wrapped her arms around all three angels. They held her back, wings wiggling softly in their coats like they wanted to wrap around her for extra comfort. 

Eventually, she pulled away and ran back towards the orphanage, a smile on her face. "Thank you, Angels!" she called back before disappearing completely. 

The angels watched her go and Dean walked up behind them.

"Ready to go home? Bet Bobby is still keeping that cocoa warm.”

The angels turned, excitement in their eyes. 

Dean laughed, scooping up all three into his arms. "Going to join us, Kevin?" he asked, his head turning towards the prophet. 

“Love to,” Kevin said, falling into step with the two Winchesters. 

As they walked the three humans glanced down at the angels in Dean’s arms. All three were wrapped in each other's wings, the shinier feathers reflecting the light of the houses they passed. Their eyes were closed and, as the Winchesters and Kevin listened closely, they heard the angels whispering a soft prayer.

Warmth bled into the three human’s chests and they walked towards the road.

"Dwean?" Dean looked down again to see that the angels had stopped praying. Castiel was staring up at him, eyes dark and serious. "We still have to finish our snowman."

Kevin belted out a laugh.

“Cas,” Dean huffed. “It’s late.”

“But Frosty needs a head!”

Sam jabbed Dean in the ribs with his elbow, a shit eating grin on his face. “Yeah, Dean,” he teased. “Can’t have that.”

Dean shoved his brother back. “Shut up, bitch,” he huffed. “Or I’ll use your good carrots for Frosty’s nose.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Completely forgot where Kevin is originally from in the show so we’re just gonna say that he’s got an apartment in Dakota while he’s at school. 
> 
> Fanart by the amazing [animaatra](http://animaatra-syingart.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Also check out her My Hero Academia fanfics at [Anima293](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima293/pseuds/Anima293). If you have fanart you made for Wee Angels that you'd like to share PM me on [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4441522/Jinx2016)


End file.
